Miedo al final de la luz
by brico4899
Summary: UA Barry es Arrow, Oliver es Flash. Algo le pasó a Barry Allen en la isla, algo que le cambió para siempre. Cuando Oliver le pide ayuda para detener a un hombre que quiere adueñarse de Central City, Barry tendrá que volver a enfrentarse a sus mayores temores. SnowBarry Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad no se en que estaba pensando al empezar a escribir esto pero me vino la idea a la cabeza y no pude evitarlo.**

Si existía una sola palabra para definir la vida de Oliver Queen esa era interesante.

A fin de cuentas no muchas personas se dedicaban a dirigir una compañía multimillonaria por el día y combatir el crimen por la noche. Y, ya puestos, tampoco había mucha gente capaz de correr a más de 1000 Km/H.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Oliver Jonas Queen, hijo de Robert y Moira Queen, y CO de Industrias Queen, era Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo. Un año atrás fue alcanzado por un rayo, dejándolo nueve meses en coma, al despertar descubrió que tenia súper velocidad y ahora, con la ayuda de sus amigos de Laboratorios STAR, usaba esos poderes para proteger a los ciudadanos de Central CIty de otros meta-humanos como él.

"Oliver hay un atraco a mano armada en curso, te envío las coordenadas" Dijo Cisco por el comunicador.

"Os recuerdo a ambos que Oliver tiene una reunión con su junta de accionistas en menos de media hora. Deberíamos ir dejándolo por hoy"

Oliver sonrío "Tranquila, Caitlin, tengo tiempo de sobras"

Oliver corrió hacia la dirección que le había dado Cisco. Al llegar allí vio que la policía ya había llegado y que los atracadores se habían encerrado dentro con unos cuantos rehenes. Sin perder tiempo entró y, en menos de diez segundos, los atracadores estaban esposados y todos los rehenes eran libres.

"Ya he terminado. Ha sido bastante fácil" Corrió de vuelta a Laboratorios STAR.

"Muy buena esa, amigo" Cisco le chocó la mano cuando llegó.

"Muy buen trabajo allí fuera Mr Queen, sus reflejos y su capacidad de reacción son cada vez más altos" Le felicitó Wells.

Oliver les sonrío a ambos pero se dio cuenta de que Caitlin aun no había hablado "Hey, alégrate, hoy es uno de los poquísimos días en los que no has tenido que curarme al acabar el día"

Eso logró hacerla sonreír "Ten cuidado o acabare acostumbrándome. Por cierto te ha llamado Felicity"

"¿En serio? Iré a verla cuando termine la reunión"

"Mantener una relación a distancia debe ser bastante sencillo cuando tienes súper velocidad ¿no?" Se burló Cisco.

"Ayuda bastante" Admitió Oliver, siguiendo con la broma "De todas formas me ira bien pasarme un rato por Starling, hace tiempo que no hablo con DIggle y Green Arrow"

* * *

 _ **En ese mismo instante, en Starling CIty  
**_

Barry saltó desde la azotea de un edificio hacia el que estaba enfrente y se colocó en posición de disparar.

"Date prisa Barry, ya están apunto de cerrar el acuerdo, si lo hacen, desaparecerán"

"Ya estoy allí. Por cierto, Felicity, ¿te importaría usar mi nombre en clave? Si alguien logra meterse en nuestra frecuencia sabrá que Green Arrow es alguien llamado Barry"

"Si alguien consigue superar mis medidas de seguridad deberías despedirme de inmediato y contratarlo a él. Además tú acabas de llamarme por mi nombre"

"No quiero interrumpir esta fascinante conversación" Intervino Diggle "Pero deberías actuar rápido o los perderemos. Y sigo pensando que debería haber ido contigo"

"Negativo. Tengo que hacer esto yo solo"

Barry observó la situación; Había cinco hombres armados escoltando al Conde Vertigo y otros ocho por cortesía de los compradores.

El Conde había escapado de la cárcel un par de semanas atrás y, desde entonces, el Team Arrow había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en atraparlo. Finalmente habían descubierto que esa noche iba a reunirse con varios camellos para venderles Vértigo. Barry sabía que no podía permitirlo, si eso llegaba a pasar, toda la ciudad se vería afectada.

Uno de los hombres le estaba entregando al Conde un maletín, probablemente lleno de dinero. Barry decidió que era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Rápidamente sacó una flecha y disparó contra el maletín, haciendo que se escapase de las manos del hombre que lo estaba sosteniendo, y llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Casi al instante empezaron los disparos. Barry saltó para ponerse a cubierto.

"LO QUIERO MUERTO" Oyó como gritaba el Conde a sus hombres, después oyó el motro de un coche. Se disponía a escapar.

 _Esta vez no_ Pensó fríamente. Sacó una de sus flechas explosivas y disparó contra el coche que se disponía a recoger al Conde. La explosión hizo que todos los hombres se distrajeran por un momento. Fue más que suficiente. Salió de la columna donde se estaba protegiendo de los disparos y dejó fuera de combate a uno con un golpe de su arco, otros dos estaban apunto de disparar pero él fue más rápido y clavó una flecha en sus hombros antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

Los que quedaban intentaron enfrentarse a él mano a mano. Menos de treinta segundos después estaban todos en el suelo inconscientes. El único que quedaba era el Conde.

"Vaya, eso ha sido bastante impresionante" Le felicitó irónicamente, poniéndose en pie "Enhorabuena, tú ganas esta vez, adelante, detenme y mándame de nuevo a la cárcel"

Barry sacó una flecha de su carcaj y disparó contra el conde, clavándosela en el corazón. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar sorprendido antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Barry volvió a activar la frecuencia de sus compañeros "Diggle, Felicity, ya he acabado. Llamar a Lance y darle está dirección. Estoy seguro de que querrá interrogar a muchos de los que están aquí"

"Recibido" Respondió Diggle "¿Y el Conde'?"

Barry le dedicó una mirada rápida al cadáver que tenia delante "Muerto"

* * *

Después de eso Barry regresó a la Arrow-Cueva. Habría preferido no tener que matar al Conde pero sabía que, a la larga, era lo mejor. Esa era la tercera vez en menos de un año que ese hombre lograba escapar de la cárcel y, cada vez que eso sucedía, reinaba el caos en Starling CIty.

Después de que Malcolm Merlyn destruyera gran parte de Los Glades con esa maquina de crear terremotos había decidido cambiar su forma de hacer las cosas y mandar a los criminales a la cárcel en lugar de al deposito de cadáveres pero había veces, y hombres, en las que eso no era suficiente y entonces era cuando tenia que matar de nuevo. Tampoco era que eso le afectase demasiado. Los cinco años que estuvo desaparecido le habían convertido en un asesino despiadado pero, de todas formas, estaba intentando no dejado un rastro de cadáveres a su paso y siempre se sentía mal cuando no lo lograba.

"La policía ya ha llegado y están deteniendo a todo el mundo" Anuncio Diggle cuando le vio llegar.

"Bien. Es imposible que esos hombres quisieran comprar el Vértigo para ellos, sospecho que solo eran unos intermediarios, tenemos que descubrir quien está detrás"

"Sea quien sea, con el Conde muerto, ya no tendrá acceso a la droga"

"El Conde puede estar muerto, pero su formula no, si la compartió con alguien seria una vuelta a empezar"

"Bueno ya nos ocuparemos de esto otro día" Dijo Felicity alegremente "Oliver me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que vendrá a vernos en cuanto termine una reunión que tiene en marcha. ¿Os apetece ir todos a tomar algo? Seria como volver a reunir el Team Arrow original"

"Sabes que odio cuando nos llamas así" Dijo Barry.

"Oh, vamos, por favor" Felicity empezó a hacer pucheros con los labios.

"Está bien, está bien" Se rindió Barry "De todas formas no le veo desde que me contó lo de sus poderes, sera bueno volver a hablar con él"

* * *

Oliver consultó su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para la hora de la reunión pero por su experiencia esas cosas siempre empezaban antes de tiempo con lo cual era casi seguro de que seria el ultimo en llegar.

Efectivamente se encontró con que todos ya le estaban esperando cuando entró "Lamento el retraso, aunque en realidad no llego tarde. Cuando quieran podemos empezar"

Walter Steel, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de su padre cuando aun dirigía la empresa, carraspeó incomodo "Me temo, señor Queen, que la situación no es del todo buena. Todo lo que ha sucedido alrededor de Industrias Queen en los últimos años ha dado muy mala fama a esta empresa y la gente ha perdido la fe en nosotros"

"Soy consciente de que lo que sucedió en Starling CIty hace dos años, con la maquina de crear terremotos, fue un duro golpe, por eso decidí trasladar la centre principal a Central City"

"Puede que si pero, a ojos del publico y de la prensa, se vio como una huida cobarde del problema que nosotros mismos habíamos creado"

"Eso es absurdo. Invertimos mucho dinero para ayudar a reconstruir Starling CIty y..."

"Lo sé, pero ese solo es una pare del problema, Tiene que ver esto desde el punto de vista de la gente. Robert Queen, el CO de esta empresa, fue asesinado hace más de cuatro años y jamás se encontró a su asesino, después una maquina estrechamente relacionada con nosotros fue usada para destruir parte de una ciudad y la entonces CO, Moira Queen, fue juzgada como cómplice de ese delito y condenada a muerte. Después del primer año en Central CIty parecía que las cosas iban mejorando pero entonces usted sufrió ese accidente y quedó en coma. Eso hizo que todo volviese a empeorar"

"Pero ahora he vuelto y estamos gestionando bien nuestros recursos"

"¿Usted cree?" Intervino Charles Roberts, un miembro de la junta con el que Oliver siempre discrepaba "Porque sus decisiones desde que volvió al cargo han sido, cuanto menos, algo dudosas. Como, por ejemplo. Asumir la deuda de Laboratorios STAR y defenderlos en cada declaración que hace. Gracias a usted ya no solo se nos relaciona con una catástrofe que destruyó parte de Starling CIty sino también de uno que destruyó parte de Cental CIty"

Oliver iba a protestar pero Walter se la adelantó "No estamos poniendo en duda tu liderazgo, Oliver, pero las cosas necesitan cambiar rápido. Es por eso que hemos traído a alguien que queremos que conozcas.

"¿Quien?"

"Una de las mentes más brillantes que posee esta compañía, y tiene una idea para solventar esta crisis" Walter hizo un gesto y un hombre algo pálido, delgado y alto entró por la puerta "Oliver te presento al Doctor Jonathan Crane"

 **Esto es todo por ahora, en los siguientes capítulos iré explicando lo que le sucedió a Barry para que se convirtiese en Green Arrow y como Oliver se enteró de eso, aunque no sea a base de Flasbacks. Y, pro si alguien se lo pregunta ni CIsco ni Caitlin saben quien es Barry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, quiero dar las gracias a los que habéis comentado y marcado como favorito/seguir el primer capítulo. Creo que no he sabido expresarlo muy bien de momento así que me gustaría aclarar que el Barry de esta historia será mucho más violento y oscuro que el de la serie, más o menos como era Oliver en la primera temporada de Arrow pero aun peor.**

Barry y Diggle estaban enseñando unas técnicas de combate mientras Felicity tecleaba sin descanso en el ordenador cuando Oliver llegó. Barry le saludó con un gesto de cabeza pero Oliver le señaló que estuviera en silencio y fue en silencio hasta donde estaba Felicity, la cual aun no se había fijado en su presencia.

"Hola cariño" La saludó Oliver, agarrándola de repente por los hombros.

Felicity soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se levantó de golpe pero se relajó al ver que era Oliver "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Oliver puso cara de niño bueno "¿El qué? Tan solo he saludado a mi novia de forma cariñosa"

"¿A eso llamas tú saludar de forma cariñosa? Casi me das un infarto y-mmmph" Oliver la silenció con un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Felicity parecía más relajada pero aún estaba enfadada "Está bien, te perdono por esta vez pero como vuelvas a hacer algo así…" Oliver volvió a besarla antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Al principio Felicity intentó hablar pero al final se rindió y profundizo el beso.

Diggle miró a Barry con una mezcla de diversión e incomodidad en sus ojos "A veces tengo la sensación de que tú y yo solo somos la tercera rueda de este par de tortolitos"

"Tú tienes una hija y te vas a casar en poco más de cuatro meses" Le recordó Barry "En todo caso la única tercera rueda aquí soy yo"

Diggle se río de eso pero su risa murió al ver que Oliver y Felicity seguían besándose como si ellos no estuvieran presentes. Cuando Oliver se quitó la camiseta y empezó a hacer lo mismo con la de Felicity Barry decidió que ya había tenido suficiente "Sois conscientes de que aún estamos aquí ¿verdad?"

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato; Felicity se apartó de inmediato de Oliver, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se colocó bien las gafas. Oliver por su parte se limitó a poner cara de fastidio y volver a ponerse la camiseta.

"Sois unos aguafiestas. Si quisiera podría haberlo hecho tan rápido que ninguno os habríais enterado" Al oír eso Felicity le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro. Barry negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que, debido a la muerte de su padre y haberse convertido en el principal dirigente de Industrias Queen, Oliver había madurado muchísimo desde que ambos eran compañeros de cuarto en la universidad, había momentos en los que aún se comportaba como ese niñato millonario malcriado que fue en esa época. Ni siquiera convertirse en un superhéroe había podido cambiar eso de él.

Tal vez fuese mejor así. A fin de cuentas Barry sabía que, de no ser por la isla, seguramente él también se comportaría así de vez en cuando. Al menos Oliver había podido madurar sin tener que renunciar a su humanidad, no como él.

"Vaya yo que pensaba que también había venido a vernos a nosotros" Le dijo Diggle a Barry.

"Y así es" Aseguró Oliver, poniéndose serio "Hace tiempo que no os veo, chicos, sobre todo a ti, Barry, me gustaría saber cómo os va"

"Bueno, ya sabes, algunos traficantes, mafiosos y algún que otro meta-humano de los tuyos que llega a la ciudad. Aparte de eso nada nuevo. Supongo que no habrás olvidado que me caso pronto ¿verdad?"

"Descuidad Dig, estaré allí. Aunque vendré solo ya que a la única de vosotros que conocen los de mi equipo es a Felicity"

"Y quiero que siga siendo así" Dijo Barry, recordándole que no quería que nadie más conociera su identidad.

"Tranquilo amigo, protegí tu identidad cuando solo era Olvier Queen y no pienso ir diciéndolo justo ahora que yo también tengo una que proteger"

Barry asintió y frunció el ceño "¿Va todo bien? Te noto algo tenso"

"No es nada. La reunión de la junta no ha ido tan bien como cabía esperar"

"¿Debería preocuparme? Puede que Green Arrow sea la parte más importante de mi vida pero es mi trabajo en Industrias Queen como Barry Allen lo que me da cierta liquidez financiera, no me gustaría perder ese trabajo debido a recortes de personal"

"Descuida, las cosas no han llegado a ponerse tan feas, por lo visto la gente, y los accionistas, han empezado a perder la fe en esta empresa, y yo no he ayudado a limpiar esa imagen, pero uno de nuestros empleados ha presentado una serie de soluciones que deberían funcionar de modo que no hay motivo de alarma" Sonrió Oliver de forma tranquilizadora. Sin embargo no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. No porque el futuro de su empresa estuviera en peligro, las soluciones que el Dr Crane había ofrecido parecían ser efectivas, sino que había sido el hombre en si lo que le había hecho temblar todo el cuerpo. A primera vista Crane parecía ser un hombre normal, si acaso algo más pálido de lo habitual pero nada más, y si alguien le investigaba más a fondo, tal y como él había hecho, solo encontraría que estaba doctorado en psicología y bioingeniería, que era un hombre muy respetado dentro de la comunidad científica, había publicado varios artículos en diferentes medios a lo largo de los años e, incluso de vez en cuando ofrecía ayuda a la policía para tratar con criminales mentalmente inestables. Sin embargó había algo en ese hombre, algo que a Oliver le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque no sabría decir el que.

"Si ya habéis terminado de hablar del trabajo, me apetecen unas margaritas" Dijó Felicity agarrando a Barry y a Oliver con una mano y empujándolos hasta la salida.

"Sabes que yo no puedo emborracharme" Se quejó Oliver. Felicity se rió y Barry rodó los ojos. Detrás de ellos Diggle les seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos ignoraban que esa iba a ser la ultima oportunidad que tendrían para relajarse en mucho tiempo.

 **Tres días después, en Central City**

Oliver acababa de encerrar a un metahumano en el acelerador de partículas y Caitlin estaba curando sus heridas.

"Te lo digo en serio Oliver, solo porque eres capaz de curarte tan rápido no significa que tengas que actuar sin pensar cada vez que te pones el traje. Has tenido suerte, podrías haberte hecho mucho más daño" Le recriminó Caitlin.

"Ya lo se"

"¿Lo dices en serio o solo para que me calle? ¿Has pensado acaso en como me sentiría yo si algún día tengo que llamar a Felicity para decirle que has muerto?" Preguntó Caitlin algo enfadada.

"Hey, se que a veces soy demasiado imprudente y tengo que vigilar más. Aun soy muy nuevo en esto pero te prometo que lo estoy intentando. No pienso morir ahí fuera y tú nunca tendrás que hacer esa llamada" Prometió Oliver.

"Más te vale" Dijo Caitlin, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

"A lo mejor podría pedirle a Green Arrow que me ensañara algunas técnicas de combate la próxima vez que vaya a verle. El pobre intentó enseñarme algo cuando le conocí pero enseguida quedó claro que eso no era lo mio" Comentó Oliver, sonriendo hacia ese recuerdo.

"Si, podrías" Dijo Caitlin con la voz algo tensa.

Olvier frunció el ceño "¿Pasa algo?"

"Absolutamente nada"

"No me mientas. En cuanto he mencionado a Green Arrow te has puesto tensa. ¿Tienes algún problema con él?"

"No me gusta ese tipo y tampoco me gusta que estés hablando de él a todas horas" Admitió Caitlin tras un momento de silencio.

Oliver parpadeó confundido "¿Que significa que no te gusta? Ese hombre ha hecho mucho por Starling City desde que apareció, es un héroe..."

"No, Oliver, tú eres un héroe. Ese hombre es un asesino. Si, puede que solo vaya a por criminales y ayudé a la policía pero ha dejado tras de si un rastro de cadáveres enorme. Esa es una visión brutal de la justicia que yo no comparto" Declaró Caitlin tajantemente.

"No deberías juzgarle tan severamente. Tú no sabes como eran las cosas en Starling City antes de que él apareciera"

Caitlin abrió la boca para replicar algo pero entonces Cisco entró corriendo "Oliver, Caitlin, tenéis que venir de inmediato, tenemos un problema grave"

Caitlin y Oliver intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de seguir a Cisco hasta el Cortex.

Wells ya les estaba esperando con la mirada fija en las pantallas "Una emisión no autorizada. Se está viendo por todas las televisiones de Central City"

"He intentado rastrear la señal pero es totalmente imposible" Añadió Cisco.

Oliver contempló, con horror, las imágenes que se veían por la pantalla; Un hombre, atado a una silla y gritando de puro terror. Delante suyo había otro hombre con la cara tapada con una mascara de espantapájaros. Con un movimiento rápido el hombre de la mascara sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y le rajó el cuello al otro hombre. Caitlin se llevó las dos manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, mientras Oliver apretaba los puños con furia. El hombre de la mascara sacudió la navaja, salpicando unas gotas de sangre y se acercó a la cámara hasta ocupar todo el primer plano.

"El hombre que acaba de morir no era nadie" Habló con una voz infernal, como de ultratumba "Probablemente tuviera familia o amigos, gente que llorara su perdida pero, en realidad, su misera existencia no tenia ningún propósito. Ha sucumbido a algo más grande que cualquiera de nosotros; El Miedo. Muy pronto todos y cada uno de vosotros también sucumbiréis y ni siquiera vuestros querido ángel rojo podrá salvaros. Vuestra única esperanza es correr..."

La pantalla se volvió negra después de eso. Oliver se giró hacia Cisco "¿Has podido localizar la señal?" Era demasiado tarde para salvar a ese hombre pero, al menos, aun podría detener a ese maniaco.

"No, lo siento mucho pero..." Cisco se vio interrumpido por una serie de pitidos de su ordenador "Oh, oh. Esto no puede ser bueno"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Han dado la alarma por tres casos de contagio biológico de algún tipo. Las alarmes proceden de..." Cisco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "Los despachos del alcalde, el fiscal y el Capitán de la policía"

Antes de que Cisco pudiera decir nada más, Oliver se puso el traje y salio corriendo. La comisaria de policía era lo que quedaba más cerca de modo que decidió ir allí en primer lugar.

Al llegar se encontró con un gran numero de policías agrupados en la puerta del despacho del Capitan.

"¡Mirad, es Flash!" Dijo uno de ellos al verle "Rápido dejarle paso"

Oliver entró en el despacho y vio al Capitan Singh tumbado en el suelo, gritando del mismo modo que el hombre que había aparecido antes en las pantallas, mientras dos de sus compañeros intentaban sujetarlo.

"¿Que le ha pasado?" Preguntó Oliver arrodillándose enfrente suyo.

"No lo sabemos" Dijo uno de los detectives "Estábamos todos mirando la transmisión y, cuando las pantallas se han apagado, se ha puesto a gritar y..."

En ese momento Singh fijó la vista en Oliver y empezó a retorcerse con más fuerza "¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Oliver se alejó un poco al ver que su presencia estaba empeorando las cosas. Los dos hombres que estaban intentando sujetar a Singh le miraron confundidos "¿Que demonios le está pasando?"

"No tengo ni idea"

* * *

Oliver se frotó los ojos con cansancio. En momentos como ese odiaba que, por culpa de su metabolismo, la cafeína no tuviese ningún efecto en él. Después de asegurarse de que lo que sea que tuviese no era contagioso, llevó al Capitan Singh al hospital más cercano. Por desgracia parecía que tanto el fiscal como el alcalde de Central CIty sufrían los mismos síntomas. Oliver no tenia ninguna duda de que el responsable de todo esto era el hombre que había emitido ese vídeo justo antes de que empezaran los ataques, el hombre al que Cisco había apodado como El Espantapájaros. En realidad ni siquiera sabían como había logrado hacerlo. Lo único que sabían era que, de algún modo había logrado suministrar a esos tres hombres alguna substancia que les había causado estos síntomas. O, mejor dicho, síntoma, ya que parecía que todos estaban experimentando lo mismo; Miedo.

"¿Ha habido suerte Caitlin?" Oliver había logrado una muestra de sangre del alcalde y la había llevado de inmediato a Laboratorios STAR confiando en que pudiesen identificar lo que había causado todo esto.

"Deberíamos tener los resultados en menos de un minuto pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que se trata de algún tipo de droga" Dijo Caitlin.

"Tío ese Espantapájaros me pone los pelos de punta" Dijo Cisco.

"Sospecho que su apariencia está debidamente estudiada para dar mayor efecto" Wells se frotó la barbilla pensativo "Por lo que nos ha dicho Oliver, cuando el capitán Singh le vio se asustó mucho más. Seguramente eso fue debido al traje de Flash, bajo los efectos de esa droga debía parecerle alguna especie de criatura demoniaca, prefiero no imaginarme lo que vería alguien que estuviera observando esa mascara de Espantapájaros después de una dosis"

"Puede que en su mensaje haya dicho que planea suministrar eso a toda la ciudad pero lo que está claro es que sus primeros objetivos han sido seleccionados expresamente para llamar la atención" Dijo Oliver "Ahora mismo la gente está aterrada. Sin alcalde ni fiscal, ni capitán de la policía, ha creado un vacío de poder legal en Central CIty"

"Una situación ideal para que reine la anarquía" Terminó Wells.

"Ya están los resultados" Dijo Caitlin "Tal y como imaginábamos no es nada que se haya visto jamás. Ni siquiera soy capaz de entender la mitad de lo que pone aquí"

Oliver estuvo de inmediato a su lado. No entendió prácticamente nada pero logró reconocer algo entre todo lo que leyó "Oh, no"

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Caitlin.

Oliver la ignoró y llamó a Barry "Hola, soy yo, puede que tengamos un problema. Ha habido unos atentados en Central City con una nueva droga que jamás habíamos visto. Hemos analizado una muestra de sangre de una de las víctimas y parece que contiene rastros de..."

"Vértigo" Terminó Barry.

"Si. ¿Como lo sabes?"

"Los camellos que iban a comprar la droga al Conde cuando yo les detuve han hecho un trato para rebajar la condena. Tal y como yo sospechaba solo eran unos intermediarios, querían el Vértigo para alguien más. Por desgracia la información que nos han dado no ha servido de mucho, sea quien sea sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas, sin embargo el rastro nos ha llevado hasta Central City. Justo ahora iba a llamarte para decírtelo"

"Pues la cosa es mucho más grave de lo que te imaginas. El alcalde, el fiscal y el capitán de policía están en el hospital y, quien ha causado esto, ha amenazado con administrar la misma droga a todos los habitantes de la ciudad" Silencio. Oliver miró su telefono para asegurarse de que funcionaba "¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes bien?"

"Si, le estaba diciendo a Felicity que reserve tres billetes de tren. Me parece que vas a necesitar mi ayuda"

 **Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. En el próximo Barry y Caitlin se van a encontrar por primera vez aunque ella no va a saber, aun, que Barry es Green Arrow**

 **Aclaración; En la seria Olvier tiene unos 8 años más que Barry pero aquí son los dos de la misma edad 27-28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que los cambios de personalidad pueden hacer que esta historia sea un poco difícil de seguir así que quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.**

Oliver estaba sentado en su mesa habitual, tomando un café, mientras esperaba a que Felicity y Barry se reunieran con él. A estás alturas su tren ya debería haber llegado a la ciudad de modo que no podían tardar mucho. Después de estar más de treinta minutos discutiendo sobre ello, él y Barry habían decidido que Felicity y Diggle irían a Laboratorios STAR para ayudar a Cisco, Caitlin y Wells desde allí, pero Barry tan solo actuaria como Green Arrow ya que seguía sin querer que nadie más supiera su identidad.

Esa clase de actitud tampoco ayudaba a que Caitlin se lo tomase mejor, ya que ella había demostrado desde el primer momento su rechazo a formar equipo con Green Arrow, pese a que no le importaba trabajar con Diggle y Felicity, y se había pasado las ultimas 24 horas intentando convencer a Oliver de que podían apañárselas sin su ayuda.

Precisamente Caitlin entró en ese momento por la puerta y fue hacia donde estaba Oliver "Si has venido para intentar convencerme, una vez más, de que no necesitamos a Green Arrow, pierdes el tiempo"

"Tranquilo. Sigue sin gustarme la idea pero es decisión tuya con quien quieres hacer equipo. Si estoy aquí es para saludar a Felicity y Diggle antes de que vengan al laboratorio"

"En realidad Diggle y Green Arrow irán primero a revisar el piso franco que tienen en Central City para asegurarse que no les falta de nada de modo que ahora solo va a venir Felicity y tal vez el otro empleado de Industrias Queen que he pedido que venga" Explicó Oliver.

Caitlin arrugó las cejas "Sigo sin entender para que has montado todo esto solo por justificar que Felicity haya venido a Central City"

"Ha sido idea de Green Arrow. Felicity ya fue detenida una vez, acusada de ser su cómplice y, pese a que la soltaron por falta de pruebas, algunas personas dentro de la policía de Starling siguen sospechando de ella y no seria del todo descabellado que encontrasen sospechoso que Green Arrow aparezca pro aquí al mismo tiempo que ella viene de viaje. Al menos, de este modo, tiene una causa justificada para estar en la ciudad. Y ya de paso he pedido que manden a alguien más porque realmente necesito ayuda ahora mismo con la empresa"

"Lo que tu digas, pero me parece mucha molestia" Insistió Caitlin. Oliver sonrío pero lo cierto es que él también pensaba que Barry se había pasado un poco con todo esto. Lo que no le había dicho a Caitlin era que el otro empleado de Industrias Queen que iba a venir a Central City era el propio Barry y que iban a fingir que se veían por primera vez en un largo tiempo para que así a nadie le pareciera raro que se les viese mucho tiempo juntos durante el tiempo en el que el Team Arrow estuviera en Central CIty.

"¡Oliver!" Oliver y Caitlin dirigieron la mirada a la puerta para ver a Felicity entrando con una maleta y seguida de cerda por Barry.

Oliver sonrío y se levantó para darle un beso de bienvenida "Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Que tal el viaje?"

"Bien, ya sabes" Felicity se giró hacia Barry "Fíjate a quien me he encontrado en el tren"

"¡Barry! Como me alegro de verte, viejo amigo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo" Le saludó Olvier efusivamente.

Barry estuvo apunto de llevarse una mano a al frente. Tanto a Oliver como a Felicity se les daba fatal lo de disimular, lo mejor seria que él llevase el peso de la conversación a partir de ahora "Yo también me alegro de verte, Oliver, por lo visto has pedido que trasladen algo de personal desde Starling hasta aquí y nos han mandado a mí y a Felicity"

Mientras Oliver, Barry y Felicity seguían hablando, Caitlin se quedó en un segundo plano ya que no quería meterse en medio de lo que parecía ser un reencuentro de Oliver con un viejo amigo. Se sorprendió a si misma observando detenidamente a ese tal Barry. Parecía tener la misma edad que ella y Oliver, muy guapo y se le podían distinguir claramente los músculos debajo de la chaqueta, lo cual daba a entender que estaba en una excelente forma física.

"Dios mio, Caitlin, lo siento mucho. Hemos pasado de ti como si no estuvieras" Se disculpó Felicity antes de ir a abrazarla.

"No pasa nada, Felicity, entiendo que solo tuvieras ojos para tu novio"

"Casi se me olvida" Dijo Oliver "Barry me gustaría presentarte a la Dra Caitlin Snow, Caitlin este es Barry Allen, un viejo amigo de la universidad"

El nombre de Barry Allen le resultó vagamente familiar pero no fue capaz de recordar el por que "Es un placer conocerte, Barry"

Barry le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amable "Es placer es mio, Caitlin"

"Bueno, yo voy a pedir un café. ¿Tú quieres algo, Barry?" Preguntó Felicity, a lo que Barry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Te acompaño" Se ofreció Oliver, dejando a Barry y a Caitlin solos.

"Bueno, ¿De que conoces a Oliver?" Preguntó Barry para romper el hielo. Evidentemente él ya sabía que Caitlin formaba parte del team Flash pero se suponía que no debía saberlo de modo que hizo la pregunta para no levantar sospechas.

"Bueno, supongo que sabrás lo de la explosión del acelerador de partículas y que eso dejó a Oliver en coma" Empezó Caitlin, a lo que Barry asintió "Yo trabajó allí y, después de eso fue un infierno para nosotros, de echo todos los empleados se fueron salvo yo, un compañero y nuestro jefe, pero cuando Olvier salio del coma se ofreció a seguir financiándonos con el dinero de su empresa y desde entonces nos hemos estado viendo bastante. ¿Y tú?"

"Como ya te ha dicho nos conocimos en la universidad, compartimos cuarto durante un par de años"

"He oído muchas historias sobre Oliver Queen en sus días de universitario. No estoy muy segura de si debo creérmelas o no"

"Te puedo asegurar de que casi todas son ciertos. Oliver era un autentico playboy multimillonario en esa época" Se río Barry al recordarlo, pero su sonrisa se borró al fijarse en algo que sucedía detrás de Caitlin "Y a veces sigue comportándose de la misma manera"

Caitlin frunció el ceño, confundida, y se giró a tiempo de ver a Oliver metiendo a Felicity en el baño y cerrando la puerta "Por favor dime que no van a..."

"Me temo que es lo más probable"

"Dios, no quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza" Se estremeció Caitlin.

"Pues imaginarte tener que ser el que se quedaba solo en el bar después de que él hiciera eso... Por lo menos cuatro o cinco veces"

Caitlin no pudo evitar reírse con ganas. Era extraño, acababa de conocer a Barry pero se sentía muy cómoda con él y por alguna razón seguía estando convencida de que ya había oído ese nombre antes "Disculpa, te parecerá una tontería pero me suena muchísimo tu nombre. ¿Habías estado antes en Central City?"

"Pues es la primera vez que vengo en años. Tan solo había venido un par de veces, de niño, con mis padres. Debes de confundirme con alguien" Mintió Barry. Seguramente a Caitlin le sonaba su nombre porque cuando regresó de la isla casi dos años y medio atrás, esa noticia causo mucho impacto y salio varias veces por televisión.

"Oh, si supongo que sera eso. Entonces ¿que te parece Central City después de tantos años?"

"Diferente. No recuerdo que hubiera tantos tipos con poderes la ultima vez que estuve aquí. En Starling CIty lo más parecido que tenemos es a un tipo vestido de verde que lanza flechas"

"Si, lo siento por vosotros" Dijo Caitlin fríamente.

"¿No te gusta lo que hace Green Arow?" Preguntó Barry, fingiendo indiferencia.

"Creo que es un asesino y que la policía debería hacer más por intentar detenerlo. Además vuestra ciudad ha sufrido dos atentados terroristas desde que ese tipo llegó, eso no puede ser una coincidencia"

Esas palabras incomodaron un poco a Barry, pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado a oírlas "Bueno, admito que sus métodos pueden ser algo brutales pero yo he vivido en Starling CIty durante buena parte de mi vida y las cosas han mejorado bastante desde su llegada"

"No te lo discuto pero no me parece bien que para llegar a eso, ese hombre haya tenido que dejar un rastro de cadáveres tras de si. Hay otras formas de hacer las cosas. Que yo sepa Flash nunca ha matado a nadie y la policía siempre intenta coger a los criminales vivos. En cambio Green Arrow se dedica simplemente a matarlos, es casi como si no pudiese evitarlo. La verdad es que no soy capaz de entender como una persona puede acabar convirtiéndose en eso"

"Tal vez tengas razón" Murmuró Barry, más para si mismo que para ella "¿Sabes que? Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Acabamos de conocernos y ya estamos discutiendo sobre tíos con mascara y trajes de cuero"

Caitlin sonrío, la verdad era que Barry le estaba cayendo muy bien "Jajaja, de acuerdo, háblame un poco de ti"

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Barry puso a Caitlin al corriente de su vida, excluyendo su doble vida como vigilante y los años que estuvo desaparecido.

"Y, dime ¿tienes novia?" Preguntó de repente Caitlin.

La pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Barry pero, afortunadamente, no tuvo que responder porque Olvier y Felicity volvieron justo en ese momento "Disculpad la tardanza, había muchísima cola"

"Ni siquiera lleváis ningún café" Señaló Barry "Y Felicity tiene el pelo desordenado"

"Aparte de que os hemos visto entrar en el baño" Añadió Caitlin.

Felicity se sonrojó visiblemente mientras que Oliver apenas se inmuto "¿Habéis tenido tiempo de conoceros un poco?"

Caitlin abrió la boca pero Barry se le adelantó "Algo nos hemos estado contando. No se como te lo haces, Olvier, pero siempre estás rodeado de mujeres hermosas"

Caitlin se sonrojó ligeramente al oír eso pero nadie salvo Felicity pareció darse cuenta de ello.

"Es un don, supongo, pero con una tengo más que suficiente" Respondió Oliver guiñándole el ojo a Felicity.

"Eso espero, o sino te vas a enterar"

"Bueno, a sido un placer volver a verte, Oliver, pero debería ir a instalarme y dejarlo todo listo para empezar a trabajar mañana" Dijo Barry, levantándose.

"Por supuesto. Tenemos que quedar algún día, mientras aun estés aquí, y revivir los viejos tiempos"

"Me encantaría" Barry miró a Caitlin "Ha sido un placer conocerla, Dra Snow, espero que podamos volver a vernos"

"Yo también" Respondió Caitlin con algo de timidez.

Una vez Barry se había ido Oliver se giró hacia las chicas "Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Caitlin asintió "Ve tirando, nosotras iremos en mi coche"

Mientras iban de camino al laboratorio Caitlin se fijó en que Felicity no dejaba de mirarla "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada, solo me preguntaba que te ha parecido Barry"

Por algún motivo a Caitlin se le aceleró el pulso con esa pregunta "Parece un buen tipo, no se, apenas le he conocido por unos minutos"

"Uhm, interesante" Murmuró Felicity.

"¿Interesante el que?"

"Green Arrow me ha enseñado un par de trucos para saber cuando alguien está mintiendo. Has respondido a mi pregunta muy rápido, te estás mordiendo el labio y has evitado mirarme directamente a los ojos"

"Estoy conduciendo. ¿Como pretendes que te mire a los ojos? ¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos?"

"Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que Barry te ha causado mejor impresión de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir"

"No digo que tengas razón" Empezó a Caitlin "Pero, de ser así ¿seria algo malo?"

"Si" Respondió Felicity tajantemente "Créeme, es mejor que no tengas el más mínimo interés en él"

Caitlin apartó durante un segundo la vista de la carretera, sorprendida de que Felicity hablase con tanta contundencia "¿Por que dices eso?"

"Mira, conozco a Barry desde hace más de dos años y es un gran hombre y un buen amigo, pero él no está buscando una relación. Además a veces puede ser un poco complicado hablar con él, probablemente sea la persona más cerrada que he conocido en toda mi vida. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que es mejor que intentes sacártelo de la cabeza"

"Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero yo no te he dicho que me interese Barry, lo has supuesto tu sola"

"Está bien, yo solo quería dejarlo claro"

"Y me ha quedado claro, no te preocupes. Además lo más probable es que no volvamos a vernos ¿no?"

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo. En el siguiente va a empezar la acción de verdad y habrá más momentos SnowBarry.**

 **6 comentarios para actualizar**

 **6-10 Actualizo en menos de 1 semana**

 **Si por casualidad superamos los 10 actualizo en 2-3 dias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy pensando en incluir una escena de sexo en esta historia pero aun no lo tengo decidido ya que nunca he escrito lemon y no se si me saldría muy bien. ¿Que decís, debería hacerlo o mejor no?**

Cuando Felicity y Caitlin entraron en el Laboratorio vieron que Diggle ya estaba allí y que Cisco, Olvier y Wells le habían puesto al corriente de la situación.

"Hey, Dig ¿Todo en orden en la Arrow Cueva 2?"

"Sabes que él odia que la llames así" Respondió DIggle "Pero si, no ha habido ninguna complicación. Por desgracia no podemos decir lo mismo respecto a este tipo..."

"El Espantapájaros" Interrumpió Cisco.

"No pienso llamarle así"

"Oh, vamos. Se viste como un espantapájaros. Practicante lo está pidiendo a gritos"

"En serio, John, llámale así, sera más rápido que intentar discutir con Cisco" Le aconsejó Oliver.

Diggle suspiró resignado "Está bien. Como iba diciendo, este... Espantapájaros sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas. Es imposible saber desde donde estaba emitiendo ese vídeo. La señal rebota por todo el mundo, es imposible seguirla incluso con nuestros programas o los de ARGUS. Además seguimos sin tener ni idea de como logro envenenar a las víctimas"

"La policía está revisando los vídeos de seguridad de la comisaria, el ayuntamiento y la fiscalía pero aun no han encontrado nada, ni tampoco ningún testigo fiable" Dijo Oliver "Aunque creemos que las cámaras fueron manipuladas y que El Espantapájaros usó a gente de dentro de los edificios para distribuir la droga"

"¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo tiene a gente infiltrada en la policía, la fiscalía y la alcaldía?" Preguntó Felicity.

"O eso o los ha coaccionado de algún modo"

"¿Habéis tenido suerte siguiendo el rastro del Vértigo hasta su comprador?" Preguntó Cisco a Diggle.

"Negativo. El rastro se pierde al llegar a la ciudad. Ni siquiera con mis contactos en ARGUS hemos podido encontrar nada"

"¿Entonces que hacemos? No podemos simplemente quedarnos quietos y esperar a que ataque de nuevo" Dijo Caitlin.

"Por suerte tengo una idea" Felicity fue hacía el ordenador más cercano y empezó a teclear "Hace unos días diseñe un programa nuevo y estoy casi segura de que nos dará la ubicación exacta de nuestro Espantapájaros"

Caitlin la miró confundida "Pensaba que Diggle había dicho que no podíais rastrear la señal del vídeo"

"Y no podemos" Confirmó Felicity "Pero esa no es la única forma de localizar su origen. El programa que estoy ejecutando ahora mismo repasara cada segundo del vídeo y tomara apuntes de cada detalle; De que material está hecho el edificio, los ruidos de fondo que se oyen, cualquier detalle que pueda ser relevante y luego realizara un algoritmo para determinar los candidatos más potenciales. SI tenemos suerte solo saldra uno pero lo más probable es que sean de 3 a 10"

"Es impresionante" Dijo Cisco "¿Cuanto tiempo puede tardar?"

"Bueno, en este caso, puede tardar un poco ya que está todo muy oscuro y hay pocas tomas en las que realmente su pueda apreciar algo, aparte de el Espantapájaros y el hombre al que está torturando. Yo diría que 4-5 horas"

Olvier comprobó su reloj "Bueno así tengo tiempo para ocuparme de los asuntos de la empresa antes de ponerme en plan súper-héroe. Avisadme si hay alguna novedad"

Y se fue en una ráfaga de aire, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, despeinando por completo a Caitlin y Felicity "Odio cuando hace eso"

"Yo también. En fin voy a dejar esto funcionando y me voy a ir también a Industrias Queen ya que se supone que he venido a Central CIty para eso"

"Y yo voy a ver si Green Arrow ha conseguido algo de información que podamos usar" Dijo Diggle.

Felicity y Diggle se dirigieron a la salida pero una voz les detuvo "Mrs Smoack. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?"

"Si, claro" Felicity miró a Diggle para decirle que podía irse sin ella y siguió a Wells hasta una habitación vacía "¿Que sucede?"

"Vera Mrs Smoak, como sabe siempre estamos encantados de tenerla aquí, tanto yo como todo el equipo, y agradecemos la ayuda que nos están ofreciendo, sin embargo no es ningún secreto que la Dra Snow no está muy contenta con la idea de trabajar junto a Green Arrow. Personalmente yo comparto su visión de que, a veces, es necesario cruzar ciertas lineas en la lucha contra el crimen sin embargo me es muy difícil poder confiar en un hombre del que ni siquiera conozco el rostro. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?"

Felicity tragó saliva, incomoda "Le aseguró que Green Arrow es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Además Oliver si sabe quien es"

"No dudo de ello pero no me puede negar que la situación esta muy descompensada. Todo su equipo sabe quien es Flash pero la mayor pare del mio está a oscuras respecto a Green Arrow"

"Lo siento mucho, Dr Wells, pero no puedo ayudarle con eso. No es mi secreto para que pueda ir desvelándolo. Espero que lo entienda"

"De acuerdo, si esta es su postura no puedo obligarla a decírmelo" Dijo Wells antes de añadir con un tono ligeramente amenazante "Tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta"

* * *

Jonathan Crane se consideraba a si mismo un hombre muy inteligente, incluso un genio, y sabía interpretar perfectamente las expresiones faciales de la gente para saber lo que tenían en mente antes incluso de que llegaran a decirlo. Por eso mismo cuando Charles Roberts entró en su despacho supo que no iba a ser una visita de cortesía.

"Tu debut televisivo tuvo mucho impacto. Eso debo reconocerlo"

Crane apenas levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo "Le agradezco sus ambles palabras, pero sospecho que no ha venido hasta aquí solo para alargarme"

"No, es cierto. Veras me ha dejado muy impresionado el efecto que tu mejunje a tenido en el alcalde, el fiscal y el capitán de la policía, están totalmente delirando y los médicos no tienen ni idea de como contrarrestar el efecto. Así que yo me pregunto ¿POR QUE OLIVER QUEEN NO ESTÁ IGUAL QUE ELLOS?" La ultima parte la dijo gritando al mismo tiempo que tiraba al suelo todos los archivos que Crane estaba leyendo.

Crane no se inmutó lo más mínimo por su arrebato "Le recomiendo que no haga tanto ruido o alguien podría entrar a ver que sucede"

"Nadie puede oírnos, ya me he encargado de eso. Ahora responde a mi pregunta. Te contrate para que dejaras a Olvier Queen fuera de la circulación, y yo me convirtiera en CO de Industrias Queen, no para que aterrorizaras a toda la maldita ciudad"

"Debo recordarle que fue usted quien me pidio que me asegurara de que no pudieran asociarle de ningún modo con todo esto. ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado?"

"¿Te crees que soy idiota? Pues claro que no lo he olvidado, pero no entiendo..."

"Entonces se lo explicare; Si de repente Oliver Queen sufre una especie de ataque que parezca planeado de antemano y, gracias a eso, usted asume el control de su empresa, la gente podría empezar a sospechar y, más concretamente, la policía. En cambio supongamos que aparece alguien nuevo en la ciudad, alguien que se dedica a dejar fuera de la circulación a los que dirigen Central City. Los primeros en caer serian los políticos, abogados, policías... Pero una vez ellos estén fuera del mapa su siguiente objetivo seria los que nutren esta ciudad con su dinero. Es decir, los empresarios. ¿Empieza a entender por donde voy?"

Roberts ya estaba más calmado pero seguía mirando a Crane con desconfianza "Así que planeas hacer que parezca que Oliver Queen sea solo una víctima más de un asesino psicópata?"

"Para que nadie pueda relacionarle a usted. Una vez el señor Queen haya caído le daré la mascara a uno de mis hombres y dejaremos que la policía le capture. De ese modo tampoco me relacionaran a mí"

"¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas estar atacando a gente de forma indiscriminada hasta ir a por Queen?"

"¿Le preocupan las víctimas inocentes o está impaciente por tener la empresa en su poder?" Se burló Crane "Calculo que unas dos semanas"

"Eso es mucho tiempo. Podrían detente antes de que llegaras a hacerlo"

"La policía jamás llegara a mí. Y en cuanto a Flash, tengo algo preparado para él"

"No es Flash quien me preocupa. Han visto a Green Arrow por la ciudad"

"¿Green Arrow?" Por primera vez Crane parecía nervioso.

"Si, y ha estado preguntando por ti"

"Eso puede ser un contratiempo" Admitió Crane "Pero podremos ocuparnos de él"

"Mas te vale. Porque si fallas te aseguro que ese par de justicieros no serán tu mayor preocupación.

* * *

Barry estaba entrenando en el piso franco cuando Felicity llamó.

Se había pasado casi todo el día intentando obtener información sobre quien era ese hombre de la mascara de espantapájaros pero había resultado inútil. Nadie parecía conocerle ni saber nada de sus planes, ni siquiera sus contactos en ARGUS habían oído hablar de él hasta que apareció por primera vez el día anterior. No trabajaba solo, eso estaba claro y sin duda debía de estar bien financiado, ya que para crear esa especie de droga alucinógena que utilizaba con sus víctimas se necesitaban recursos que no estaban a la altura de cualquiera, pero eso tampoco le había ayudado demasiado en su investigación. Frustrado por no parar de toparse con callejones sin salida decidió volver al apartamento y esperar a que Felicity tuviera más suerte usando su programa nuevo para localizarle.

"Felicity, por favor, dime que tienes algo, porque yo no he tenido demasiado suerte" Dijo Barry al coger el teléfono.

"Creo que si. Tenemos una posible localización. Un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Te mando las coordenadas al mobil"

"De acuerdo, dile a Oliver que nos veremos allí. Sobretodo que no entre solo, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos"

"Recibido"

Barry se puso su traje y cogió la moto para ir a la dirección que Felicity le había indicado. Cuando faltaban unos dos Km para llegar se encontró con Oliver.

"Llevo esperándote 20 minutos"

"No todos tenemos supervelocidad" Barry aparcó la moto en un callejón y cogió sus armas "Voy a seguir a pie hasta la puerta, tú da un par de vueltas al perímetro para asegurarnos de que no tengamos ninguna sorpresa y reúnete conmigo"

"¿Que te crees que he estado haciendo mientras te esperaba?"

"¿Y has visto algo?"

"Nada, tampoco he visto ni oído nada procedente del edificio, tal vez ya se ahn ido o nunca han estado allí para empezar"

"Aun y así merece la pena echar un vistazo"

"A veces eres muy mandón ¿lo sabias? No me extraña que Felicity quiera pasarse a mí equipo" Bromeó Olvier.

"Si quiere hacerlo no seré yo quien se lo impida, a fin de cuentas es tu novia" Replicó Barry fríamente "A propósito, en algún momento se te olvido comentar que uno de los miembros de tu equipo me odia"

"¿Lo dices por Caitlin? Ella no te odia. Tan solo te considera un despiadado asesino a sangre fría y le repugna cualquier cosa que esté relacionada contigo... Pensándolo mejor igual si te odia un poco"

"Lo se, me lo ha dejado muy claro esta mañana"

Oliver frunció el ceño "¿Y eso te molesta? Mucha gente piensa lo mismo de ti y siempre te ha dado igual. A no ser..."

"Yo no he dicho que me moleste"

"A no ser que Caitlin no sea como los demás, para ti" Terminó Oliver con una sonrisa.

"La he conocido durante quince minutos. Pues claro que es igual que los demás" Oliver iba a replicar pero Barry se le adelantó "Oye hemos venido aquí a detener a un psicópata no ha hablar de mi vida amorosa. Asegúrate de que no haya guardias en la entrada trasera, yo iré por delante"

"De acuerdo, pero que conste que yo no había dicho nada de tu vida amorosa, tan solo te estaba hablando de Caitlin" Oliver le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Al entrar en el edificio Oliver comprobó que no estaba tan abandonado como parecía desde fuera ya que lo primero que vio fue a dos hombres armados que le miraron sorprendidos durante un segundo y empezaron a levantar sus armas pero él los dejó fuera de combate antes de que pudieran hacer nada. Se llevó la mano al comunicador para contactar con Barry "Arrow, Felicity tenia razón, es aquí, me he encontrado con dos guardias y..." De repente una alarma sonó en el pasillo, Oliver levantó la vista y vio a un tercer hombre que en lugar de enfrentarse a él había decidió dar la alarma general. Corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero el daño ya estaba hecho "... Y un tercero que acaba de hacer saltar al alarma"

"Me he dado cuenta de ello" Respondió Barry. De fondo Oliver pudo oír ruidos de pelea.

"¿Va todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

En esos momentos Barry estaba golpeando a un hombre en la cabeza con su arco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba fuera de combate a otro de una patada y, después de so, sacó dos flechas de su carcaj y las disparó contra otros dos tipos que venían corriendo hacia él "Negativo, puedo encargarme de esto. Tú busca al jefe, si está aquí, seguramente intentara huir"

Efectivamente Crane estaba en el edificio en estos momentos, aunque empezaba a desear no haber ido.

"Señor, Flash y Green Arrow están aquí, tenemos que irnos" Le informó uno de sus hombres.

Crane se puso su mascara de espantapájaros para evitar que le reconocieran "Vosotros dos ir al laboratorio y destruirlo todo. Tú te vienes conmigo. Los demás intentar retrasar a Green Arrow todo lo que sea posible"

Todos los hombres asintieron y fueron a cumplir sus ordenes. Crane no perdió tiempo y corrió por los pasillos esperando poder salir de allí antes de que uno de los héroes, o ambos, le encontrase. Había cometido un error y no le gustaba nada admitirlo, pero había subestimado tanto a Flash como a Green Arrow. No pensaba que ninguno de los dos serian capaces de encontrar este sitio y, ahora, las cosas se estaban complicando. No le importaba lo más mínimo las ambiciones de Roberts para hacerse con el control de Industrias Queen, él tenia sus propios planes que poco tenían que ver con los de sus socio...

De repente vio una mancha roja seguida de una luz amarilla y el hombre que iba con él estaba inconsciente en el suelo. No tardó mucho en entender lo que había pasado cuando vio a Flash parado enfrente suyo.

"Flash" Su mascara llevaba un dispositivo que modificaba la voz para que no pudieran reconocerla.

"Espantapájaros" Flash le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Crane se río "¿Me has puesto un mote? Me siento alagado"

"No te creas. LO hacemos con todos los villanos que encontramos. La diferencia es que la mayoría de ellos tienen poderes" Oliver volvió a llevarse la mano al comunicador "Ya le tengo. ¿Como vas tú?"

"Estoy llegando a tu posición" Respondió Barry.

Oliver volvió a centrarse en el Espantapájaros "No intentes huir, no puede ir más rápido que yo"

"Soy muy consciente de ello"

"Es hora de que te quites esa mascara" Oliver se acercó un par de pasos a él "A propósito ¿por que te vistes como un Espantapájaros? Es más que nada curiosidad?"

"Principalmente para dar miedo" Respondió Crane deslizando una mano hacia su bolsillo sin que Flash se diera cuenta.

"No te ofendas pero no da demasiado miedo"

"Eso es porque aun le falta un pequeño detalle" Nada más decir eso sacó un spray de su bolsillo y lo roció en la cara de Flash. Este se lo arrebató de un golpe pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había inhalado el producto.

Oliver se sintió mareado y al volver a mirar al Espantapájaros vio como le salia fuego de los ojos y la boca. Parecía recién salido del infierno.

Crane se río al ver la cara de horror que ponía Flash y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Normalmente lo habría esquivado sin problemas pero en está ocasión no fue capaz de moverse debido al terror que estaba sintiendo y cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Crane siguió dándole patadas en el pecho hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente y que era hora de irse pero, entonces, una flecha pasó rozando por su cabeza.

"No te muevas" Green Arrow estaba parado a pocos metros de él, con otra flecha lista para disparar si era necesario.

"Yo creo que si voy a moverme. Y tú no vas a impedírmelo"

Barry agarró más fuerte su arco "¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Tú amigo acaba de recibir una dosis 100 veces más potente que la que recibieron los otros" Explicó Crane "Hay rumores de que Flash puede sanar a una velocidad increíble de modo que preparé esto expresamente par él. Incluso con su metabolismo, después de una dosis como esta, lo más probable es que sufra un para cardiaco muy pronto, a menos que alguien le lleve a un hospital y dudo que puedas hacerlo a tiempo si primero intentas detenerme"

Barry miró a Oliver. Estaba empezando a temblar y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Ese tipo tenia razón, Oliver no aguantaría mucho tiempo más en ese estado "Esto no ha terminado"

El Espantapájaros no dijo nada, se limitó a darse la vuelto e irse. Barry se arrodilló de inmediato frente a Oliver para comprobar como estaba pero esté gritó y se apartó de él.

"¿Arrow que sucede? Las constantes de Olvier se han vuelto locas" Oyó como decía la voz preocupada de Felicity por el comunicador.

"Ha sido infectado con la toxina. Necesita tratamiento o morirá, voy a llevarlo al laboratorio, dile a Caitlin que se prepare"

Diggle fue el siguiente en hablar "Si lo traes aquí Cisco, Caitlin y Wells sabran que eres Green Arrow"

"Eso no importa" Barry le dio un puñetazo a Oliver para dejarlo inconsciente y cargó con su cuerpo "Es mi amigo, no puedo dejarle morir"

* * *

Felicity le contó rápidamente a Caitlin lo que había pasado y está empezó a prepararlo todo para cuando Green Arrow trajese a Oliver. Habían empezado a trabajar en una cura que contrarrestara los efectos de esa toxina, basándose en la vacuna que el Team Arrow había creado para contrarrestar el Vértigo pero aun no estaban seguros de si iba a funcionar.

Cuando Felicity fue a verla pud ver que había estado llorando "Arrow ya está apunto de llegar. Oye Caitlin cuando le veas prométeme que no te vas a enfadar ni a flipar demasiado"

Caitlin fruncio el ceño "¿Por que iba a enfadarme?"

"Pues..." Empezó Felicity pero no pudo seguir porque de repente entró Diggle cargando a Oliver en sus brazos y detrás de él venían Cisco, el Dr Wells y un hombre todo vestido de verde que supuso que era Green Arrow.

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que conocía a ese hombre "¿Barry?"

 **6 comentarios para actualizar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para todos los que habéis comentado diciendo que os gusta la historia pero os hacéis un lío con los cambios de personaje, os confesare un secreto; A veces, cuando estoy escribiendo, mi subconsciente me traiciona y pongo a Barry como Flash y a Oliver como Arrow y luego me enfado conmigo mismo y me digo "Por el amor de dios, esto fue idea tuya. ¡Céntrate!"**

 _"¿Barry?"_

Traición. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Caitlin al ver a Barry. Algo bastante absurdo en realidad, ya que apenas se conocían, pero, por alguna extraña razón, había notado una conexión entre ellos. Y ahora descubría que la había estado mintiendo descaradamente. Sintió la ira burbujeando en su pecho y estaba apunto de empezar a gritarle de todo a Barry, pero él habló primero.

"Caitlin, lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar. Oliver necesita tu ayuda"

Eso logró hacerla reaccionar. Su amigo se estaba muriendo, Barry tenia razón, cualquier otra cosa podía esperar.

"Ponedlo encima de la camilla" Diggle hizo lo que le pedía "Cisco ve a buscar el antídoto en el que estábamos trabajando"

"Pero aun no sabemos si funcionara. Podríamos incluso empeorarlo"

Caitlin iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento Olvier empezó a convulsionar "¡No hay tiempo Cisco! Si no se lo inyectamos morirá. Barry necesito que me ayudes a sujetarlo"

Cisco fue corriendo a buscar el antídoto mientras Barry y Diggle hacían todo lo posible por sujetar a Oliver.

Al ver a su novio en ese estado Felicity empezó a llorar "Por favor Oliver no me dejes, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor"

"Diggle sácala de aquí" Dijo Barry señalando a Felicity.

Después de que Diggle sacara a Felicity de la habitación, Caitlin miró a Barry "Está entrando en paro cardiaco. Si el antídoto no funciona, no habrá nada que podamos hacer"

"Funcionara" Aseguró Barry con voz firme, aunque no estaba ni la mitad de seguro de lo que aparentaba.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Cisco entró con una jeringuilla y se la entregó a Caitlin.

"Por favor que funcione" Susurró ella antes de inyectarselo a Oliver en una vena.

"Ha funcionado" Preguntó Cisco después de que todos se quedaran en silencio casi medio minuto.

"Sus constantes se han estabilizado. Pero no hay forma de saber si ha logrado expulsar la toxina de su organismo" Dijo Caitlin,

"Dile a Felicity que ya puede entrar a verlo" Le dijo Barry a Cisco.

Cuando Cisco fue a buscar a Felicity, un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la sala "Esta mañana has debido de pasártelo muy bien riéndote en mi cara mientras hablábamos de Green Arrow ¿Verdad?"

A Barry le sorprendió la amargura con la que habló Caitlin, pero no se dejó intimidad "¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Contadle mi mayor secreto a una completa desconocida?"

Por algún motivo esas palabras le hicieron mucho daño a Caitlin, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que Barry tenia parte de razón, ya que ella tampoco iba por allí contando que trabajaba con Flash al primero que pasase, sin embargo eso no hacia que estuviera menos enfadada "Pero yo no era una desconocida. Tú ya sabías que estaba en el equipo de Oliver, íbamos a trabajar juntos"

"Se suponía que Oliver era el único con el que debía tener contacto. Cuanto menos gente sepa quien soy mejor" Replicó Barry.

Caitlin iba a ponerse a gritar, de nuevo, pero entonces se fijó en que Barry tenia una herida en el hombro "Estás sangrando"

Barry parpadeó, sorprendido por el cambio de conversación, y miró donde le señalaba Caitlin. Era cierto, tenia una herida abierta en su hombro derecho, probablemente obra de alguno de los hombres del Espantapájaros. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que Caitlin se lo dijo "No es nada, tan solo un corte superficial"

"Por el amor de dios" Caitlin rodó los ojos y le obligó a sentarse en otra camilla "Quítate la chaqueta, voy a curarte"

Barry obedeció sin rechistar y, en el momento en el que se quitó la chaqueta, Caitlin se quedó muda de asombro y horror. Barry tenia un físico impresionante, algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta cuando le conoció esta mañana, pero, ahora que le veía sin ropa, podía darse cuenta de sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino la cantidad abrumadora de cicatrices que adornaban todo su cuerpo. Jamás había visto algo como eso, la espalda, el pecho, el tórax, los brazos, no podía saberlo con certeza pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, calculaba que al menos el 25 o el 30% de la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cicatrizado.

Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta "Parece que la vida de vigilante pasa factura"

"La mayoría de estas cicatrices me las hice antes de convertirme en Green Arow" Dijo Barry, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

 _¿Antes de convertirse en Green Arrow?_ Caitlin se moría de ganas de preguntar más sobre el tema pero tenia la sospecha de que Bary no le diría nada de modo que lo dejó pasar. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Caitlin limpiaba y desinfectaba su herida, solo interrumpidos cuando Felicity entró corriendo y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Oliver. Caitlin ya estaba apunto de terminar de aplicar el vendaje, y decirle a Barry que podía volver a vestirse, cuando este rompió el silencio.

"Sucede sin que te des cuenta"

Caitlin pensó que le estaba hablando a Felicity, pero ella seguía demasiado centrada en Oliver como para darse cuenta de nada más, de modo que miró a Barry confundida "¿Como dices?"

"Esta mañana me has dicho que no entiendes como una persona puede convertirse en lo que yo soy, en un asesino. Sucede sin que te des cuenta" Por primera vez Barry la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y Caitlin solo pudo ver dolor y sufrimiento en esa mirada "La primera vez que matas a alguien te sientes tan avergonzado que crees que no puedes vivir contigo mismo, después te ves obligado a matar de nuevo por supervivencia, porque sabes que si no caen ellos, caerás tú, y si bien es cierto que aun te repugna hacerlo, empiezas a acostumbrare, hasta que al final dejas de sentir arrepentimiento, se vuelve algo natural para ti, te acostumbras a tener las manos manchadas de sangre, te acostumbras a matar. Al cabo de un año miras tu reflejo y lo único que ves es a un desconocido que se ha adueñado de tu rostro"

Caitlin no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Las palabras de Barry la habían conmovido de una manera que no era capaz de comprender. Necesitaba alejarse de Barry, antes de hacer algo estúpido, como ponerse a llorar.

"Barry" Diggle estaba caminando hacia ellos, con Cisco a su lado "No me había fijado que estabas herido ¿Es grave?"

"Tranquilo John, Caitlin ya se ha encargado de curarme" Caitlin ofreció una débil sonrisa a Diggle.

"Me alegro por ti, porque el Dr Wells quiere hablar contigo" Dijo Cisco.

Barry arrugó las cejas "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"Nah... Bueno igual si"

"Mejor ven conmigo. Tú le conoces mejor que yo"

"Estupendo. A propósito, cuando tengas un momento, me gustaría saber si me permitirías hacerle unos ajustes a tu traje y..." La voz de Cisco se fue apagando a medida que él y Oliver se alejaban para ir a buscar a Wells.

Caitlin no estaba muy segura de como sentirse. Tenia la sensación de que ella y Barry habían compartido un momento importante pero él acababa de actuar como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

Diggle pareció leer sus pensamientos "A veces es difícil hablar con él, pero parece que tú has logrado ganarte su confianza"

"¿Por que dices eso?"

"Le conozco desde hace más de dos años. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha hablado del tiempo que estuvo en la isla? Ni una, no le gusta hablar de eso, de echo creo que lo que te acaba de contar a ti es lo primero que ha dicho sobre el tema desde que regresó"

De repente algo hizo clic en la mente de Caitlin. Dos años atrás un hombre había regresado a Starling City después de pasar cinco años en una isla del norte de China. El nombre de ese hombre era Barry Allen "Por eso me sonaba tanto su nombre. Recuerdo que estuvieron días hablando de la noticia. Una tormenta hundió el barco en el que iba, con su padre y su novia, él fue el único superviviente"

"¿No te lo había dicho?" Diggle soltó una risa irónica "Eso ya es más propio del Barry que yo conozco"

Caitlin aun estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de descubrir "Se pasó cinco años en una isla desierta"

"Al menos eso fue le que él le dijo a todo el mundo"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Diggle se aseguró de que Barry no estaba cerca antes de hablar "Ya te he dicho que Barry nunca habla del tiempo en la isla, pero su cuerpo dice cosas igual de reveladoras. Las cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo no fueron hechas por accidente, le torturaron. No se que fue lo que le pasó en esa isla, pero no estaba solo"

* * *

Después de lograr huir, por los pelos, Crane llamó a Roberts para reunirse de inmediato. La situación se había complicado por culpa de Flash y Green Arrow, pero aun no estaba todo perdido. Sabía que la culpa era únicamente suya. Había subestimado a ese par de justicieros, jamás habría podido imaginar que serian capaces de localizar su guarida, y ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias. Ahora sabía que, si quería que su plan tuviese éxito, tendría que encargarse primero de ellos, afortunadamente sabía como hacerlo.

"Llegas tarde" Se quejó Roberts al verle. Parecía incluso de peor humor de lo habitual.

"Discúlpeme. He tenido que arreglar los preparativos para el nuevo laboratorio, ya que el que usábamos hasta ahora ha quedado inutilizado, supongo que es consciente de la situación"

Roberts soltó un gruñido "¡Pues claro que soy consciente! Te advertí que no subestimaras a Flash y a Green Arrow"

"Lo se. Me equivoque, y no tengo ningún problema en reconocerlo, pero ahora se que, si queremos triunfar, lo que tenemos que hacer es librarnos de ellos"

"¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?"

"Le inyecte una dosis especial de mi toxina a Flash. Una dosis tan elevada que ni siquiera su metabolismo pudo soportarlo. Gracias a eso pude escapar, ya que Green Arrow se vio obligado a elegir entre capturarme a mí o salvar a su amigo"

"¿Esa dosis matara a Flash?"

"Es poco probable, aunque no imposible, pero eso no es lo importante. Hice que dos de mis hombres siguieran a Green Arrow para ver a donde llevaba a Flash, ya que evidentemente no podía llevarlo a un hospital,y este les condujo directamente a Laboratorios STAR"

Roberts parecía realmente sorprendido "Laboratorios STAR. ¿Seguro?"

"Completamente. Tiene sentido, si lo piensas ya que fue tras la explosión de su acelerador, cuando empezaron a aparecer todos estos meta-humanos"

"¿Y a que estás esperando? Manda ahora mismo a todos tus hombres allí y que maten a todo el mundo"

"Por desgracia he perdido más de la mitad de mis efectivos esta noche, y necesito al resto para asegurar la protección del nuevo laboratorio, así que eso no sera posible. Además dudo que Green Arrow tuviera muchas dificultades para acabar con ellos"

"¿Entonces que propones?"

"Bueno, me atrevería a suponer que alguien de su posición tendrá ciertos contactos y, tal vez, podría lograr la ayuda de hombres mas... capacitados que nos ayuden a hacer este trabajo"

Roberts pensó en ello "Conozco a un grupo de hombres. Mercenarios, hacen lo que sea por dinero, son muy buenos. Si les llamo estarán aquí en menos de 8 horas"

Crane sonrío "Entonces le recomiendo que haga esa llamada"

* * *

Caitlin se frotó los ojos, intentando combatir el sueño. Apenas había dormida tres horas en toda la noche. Oliver había recuperado la consciencia unas tres horas atrás y parecía que el antídoto había funcionado a la perfección, ya que no quedaba ninguna secuela de la toxina en su cuerpo, de echo Oliver se había ido media hora atrás ya que tenia reuniones a las que asistir, por mucho que Caitlin le había insistido en que reposara, Felicity había ido con él para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada, y el Dr Wells también les había acompañado porque, como Industrias Queen era legalmente la propietaria de Laboratorios STAR tenia reuniones mensuales con gente de la empresa. De echo, en esos momentos solo estaban ella y Cisco en el laboratorio ya que Barry y Diggle se habían ido hacía ya muchas horas a intentar descubrir algo más sobre el Espantapájaros.

Precisamente Barry era un tema en el que había estado pensando mucho en las ultimas horas. Ese hombre provocaba unas reacciones en ella que no era capaz de explicar y, por si eso fuese poco, la confundía de tal manera que resultaba frustrante.

"¿Caitlin estás bien?" Cisco pasó un par de veces la mano por delante de su cara.

"Si, si, solo un poco cansada"

"Tal vez deberías ir a dormir un poco más"

"No, viendo la suerte que tenemos últimamente es posible que justo entonces Felicity llamara para decir que Oliver ha sufrido otro ataque. En serio a veces no entiendo a ese hombre ¿Por que nunca me escucha?"

"Porque entonces no seria Oliver" Caitlin y Cisco casi sufrieron un infarto al oír a Barry detrás de ellos "Forma parte de su encantadora personalidad"

"¿Como demonios has entrado aquí?" Preguntó Cisco, tras recuperarse de la impresión.

"Vuestro sistema de seguridad da pena" Se limitó a decir Barry.

"¡Oyé! Eso es... Técnicamente... Cierto"

"De todas formas. ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó Caitlin.

"Diggle y yo no hemos logrado nada y, como él ha ido a reunirse con Oliver y Felicity, yo he pensado en venir a ver que tal os va a vosotros"

"Pues no tenemos mucho que contar" Dijo Caitlin "Hemos fabricado más antídoto para administrarlo a los ciudadanos, si es necesario y hemos mandado unas muestras al hospital para que se lo administre a los pacientes que ya tenían pero, aparte de eso, no tenemos nada"

"Así que solo podemos esperar a que él haga un nuevo movimiento o confiar en que la policía encuentre algo útil en el edificio que estaban usando como base de operaciones. ¿Como me dijisteis que se llamaba vuestro contacto en la policía local?"

"Joe West, ha dicho que nos llamara si encuentra algo"

Caitlin se dio cuenta de que Barry quería decir algo más pero, por algún motivo, no se atrevía "¿Sucede algo Barry?"

Barry pareció sufrir un pequeño debate interno antes de hablar"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Caitlin?"

"Uhm si, claro" Dijo Caitlin, confiando en que su voz no reflejara lo nerviosa que estaba porque Barry quisiera hablar con ella a solas.

"Quiero que me prometas que no le dirás esto a nadie" Empezó Barry, en cuanto él y Caitlin se hubieron alejado un poco del cortex. Lo cierto es que a Caitlin, este Barry inseguro y algo tímido, le parecía adorable "Antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, yo era un autentico friki de la ciencia. Y estoy seguro de que si hay algo que me hubiese vuelto loco, por aquel entonces, seria un acelerador de partículas reconvertido en cárcel para supervillanos"

Caitlin no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara por su garganta "¿Quieres que te enseñe el acelerador?"

"Si te resulta incomodo estar a solas conmigo se lo puedo pedir a Cisco" Se apresuró a aclarar Barry.

"¿Por que iba a ser incomodo para mí estar a solas contigo?"

"Por las cosas que dijiste sobre Green Arrow está claro que no soy tu persona favorita del planeta"

"Oh" Caitlin se mordió el labio. Después de su conversación con Diggle y de las cosas que él le había contado, se daba cuenta de que había juzgado a Barry demasiado pronto "Sobre eso, creo que te debo una disculpa. No digo que apruebe del todo tus métodos pero creo que si yo hubiese pasado por lo que tu pasaste también tendría ganas de ir por allí disparando flechas a la gente... Gente que se lo merece, eso jamás lo he puesto en duda"

Caitlin se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más cuando una sombra cubrió el rostro de Barry. Estaba claro que la sola mención de la isla ya le traía malos recuerdo de modo que no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que estuvieron en el acelerador. Barry le hizo unas cuantas preguntas técnicas sobre como consiguen contener a los metahumanos ahí dentro, y a cuantos tienen en total, a lo que ella intentaba responder lo mejor que podía, ya que ese campo era más bien la especialidad de Cisco.

Al cabo de unos minutos se decidió a hacer la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su mente "Barry. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no tienes que responder?"

"Esas son mis favoritas. Adelante"

"Diggle me dijo que nunca hablas de tu tiempo en la isla" Ante la mención de la isla Barry se tensó pero ella decidió seguir "Sin embargo a mí me contaste algo anoche, puede que no fuera mucho pero es más de lo que les has dicho a Diggle y Felicity. ¿Por que?"

"No lo se" Admitió Barry "Supongo que confió en ti"

Había algo más en esa declaración de lo que parecía a simple vista pero Caitlin no supo decir el que "Lo siento, no quería sacar el tema. No quiero ni pensar en lo que eso debió ser para ti"

"Se suponía que solo iba a ser un viaje de vacaciones" Dijo Barry "Yo, Iris y mi padre, en su velero, un par de semanas en alta mar. ¿Que podía salir mal?" Caitlin esperó a que siguiera hablando, sin presionarle "Hasta que empezó la tormenta. Enseguida supimos que el barco no aguantaría demasiado, y así fue, mi padre y yo logramos llegar al bote salvavidas pero Iris cayó por la borda. Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi"

"Pensaba que tu padre también había muerto cuando se hundió el barco" Dijo Caitlin.

"No. Pero estábamos a la deriva, sin ningún barco a la vista y nuestras únicas provisiones consistían en una botella de agua. Él sabía que no lo lograríamos, al menos no los dos"

"Barry, no es necesario que sigas si no quieres" Caitlin estaba empezando a intuir lo que pasó y no quería hacer revivir ese momento a Barry.

"Pasados dos días mi padre me miró a los ojos y me dijo que tenia que sobrevivir, que hiciera lo que fuese necesario, pero que tenia que volver a casa con mi madre" Siguió Barry como si Caitlin no hubiese dicho nada "Y entonces sacó una pistola, no tengo ni idea de porque la tenia, él odiaba las armas, pero no dudó ni un instante en pegarse un tiro en la cabeza" Una lagrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de Barry y solo entonces Caitlin se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando "Lo hizo para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. La mañana siguiente llegue a la isla aun con el cadáver de mi padre en el bote. Lo primero que hice fue enterrarle en la playa"

Caitlin no pudo aguantarlo más y abrazó a Barry con fuerza, sin embargó él se tensó de modo que empezó a apartarse "Lo siento, no quería incomodarte"

Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, Barry la agarró "No, está bien, quédate así. Es que no soy muy de abrazos"

Se quedaron abrazados casi un minuto hasta que Barry la soltó "Nunca le he contado esto a nadie"

Caitlin asintió, no sabía porque de entre todas las personas Barry había escogido confiar en ella, pero se alegraba de que fuese así "A veces hablar ayuda. Yo no voy a insistir en el tema si tú no quieres pero espero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a escuchar si lo necesitas"

Barry sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Gracias"

Caitlin se sonrojo ligeramente "Debería ir a ver si Cisco a encontrado algo útil"

"De acuerdo, yo vendré enseguida"

Caitlin salió a toda prisa del acelerador. ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por que Barry la hacía sentirse de esa manera? ¿Estaba empezando a sentir algo por él? Eso era precisamente lo que Felicity le había dicho que evitara hacer a toda costa.

Aun estaba demasiado aturdida, pensando en lo que Barry acababa de contarle cuando alguien la agarró por detrás y la metió en una habitación que ya nunca usaban. Intentó gritar pero una mano enguantada le tapó la boca y notó la hoja de un cuchillo en su cuello.

"Si haces el menor ruido, te rajo la garganta"


	6. Chapter 6

**Me ha sorprendido que el ultimo capitulo tuviera tan pocos comentarios, la verdad es que me imaginaba que os gustaría mucho debido a todos los momentos SnowBarry que puse.  
**

 _"Si haces el menor ruido, te rajo la garganta"_

Caitlin no se atrevió a mover ni un musculo. El hombre que la estaba amenazando llevaba el rostro cubierto tras un pasamontañas e iba todo vestido de negro. Por si la situación no fuese ya bastante mala, junto a él, habían otros cuatro hombres, vestidos exactamente igual, que la apuntaban a la cabeza con armas automáticas.

"Escúchame bien, guapa, ahora voy a retirar mi mano de tu boca, muy despacio, y tú te vas a quedar calladita ¿me has entendido?" Caitlin asintió. Sabía que si se ponía a gritar la matarían enseguida. El hombre que la había cogido le soltó la boca pero mantuvo el cuchillo en su cuello y la agarró por la nuca para que sus compañeros pudieran observar su rostro "¿Es ella, Steve?"

Uno de los otros hombres, Caitlin supuso que debía ser el tal Steve, se acercó a ella y la estudio atentamente "Afirmativo. Dra Caitlin Snow, sin duda es ella"

"Bien. Harrison Wells está en Industrias Queen de modo que nuestro siguiente objetivo es el señor Cisco Ramon" Sin muchos miramientos empujó a Caitlin hacia uno de sus compañeros, el cual sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva y ató sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Después la llevaron a rastras hasta el cortex. Pensó en intentar advertir a Cisco para que huyese pero la pistola que tenia en la cabeza le decía que era mejor no hacerlo.

Cisco no hoyo los pasos, o tal vez pensó que eran Barry y Caitlin, hasta que estuvieron justo detrás de él y, cuando se dio la vuelta, le golpearon en la cabeza con la culata de una de sus armas, tras lo cual procedieron a atarle igual que a Caitlin.

El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo se acercó a la vitrina donde guardaban el traje de Flash "Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí? Parece que era cierto después de todo. Estamos en la guarida de Flash"

Mientras tanto Caitlin se había arrodillado al lado de Cisco "¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza" Intentó bromear él pero Caitlin podía ver que estaba muerto de miedo. Al igual que ella.

El jefe se giró hacia ellos "Steve, tú te quedas conmigo. Los demás quiero que registréis este edificio de arriba a abajo. Se supone que no debería haber nadie más pero es mejor estar seguros"

En ese momento Caitlin cayó en la cuenta. ¡Barry! Se había olvidado por completo de él. Seguramente no debía tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ya que el acelerador de partículas estaba aislado del resto del laboratorio, pero no estaría mucho más tiempo allí dentro y, cuando saliese, también lo capturarían a él o peor aun, lo matarían.

"Muy bien, primero de todo quiero aseguraros de que no hay ningún motivo por el cual debáis tenerme miedo a mí o a mis hombres. Quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros de modo que podéis llamarme Leo y yo os llamare Cisco y Caitlin ¿Os parece bien?"

"Por mí puedes irte al infierno" Respondió Cisco, desafiante, pero lo único que consiguió fue acabar en el suelo tras recibir un puñetazo.

"¡Cisco!" Caitlin quiso comprobar como estaba su amigo pero Leo la agarró de los pelos, impidiendo que se moviera.

"Ese es justamente la clase de comportamiento con el que no lograremos llegar muy lejos"

"¿Que quieres de nosotros?" Preguntó Caitlin, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

"Muy simple. Quiero que me digáis quien es Flash"

Cisco, que había logrado volver a ponerse de rodillas, se echó a reír "Si piensas que te lo diremos estás loco"

"Oh, estoy seguro de que me lo diréis. Mi amigo a Steve es muy bueno sacando informaron a la gente y..."

BANG

BANG

A Caitlin casi se le paró el corazón. Eso habían sido disparos, y habían sonado muy cerca.

"¿Que demonios?" Leo sacó su radio "¿Me recibís? ¿Quien demonios ha disparado? Teníamos ordenes de no matar a nadie hasta obtener la información"

"Yo no he sido, jefe, aun estoy revisando el ala este" Respondió una voz.

"Yo tampoco. Por la procedencia de los disparos debe de haber sido Martinez"

"¿Has sido tu, Martinez?" Leo empezaba a perder la paciencia "¡Contesta!"

Al cabo de unos segundos se oyó una voz algo distorsionada y con interferencias "Afirmativo... He yo he disparado"

"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y donde estás, apenas se te entiende?"

"He encontrado a un tipo en... acelerador de partículas. Creo que está interfiriendo con la señal. Ha intentado luchar... No era ninguno de los objetivos... He tenido que matarlo..."

 _Barry_ Pensó Caitlin, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Un sollozo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea.

 _Barry está muerto_

Dolía. ¿Como era posible que doliese tanto? Apenas se conocían desde hacía más de un día y, sin embargo, sentía como si su corazón hubiese dejado de funcionar, como si la solo idea de no volver a ver nunca más a Barry la estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

"¿Caitlin?" Cisco la estaba mirando con preocupación. Él también se lamentaba de que Barry hubiese muerto pero no entendía porque su amiga estaba llorando desconsoladamente por un tipo al que apenas conocían.

Mientras tanto Steve se había acercado a hablar con Leo "Es posible que alguien haya oído esos disparos y avisen a la policía. Deberíamos llevarnos a estos dos a otro lugar y seguir allí con el interrogatorio"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Leo asintió y volvió a coger la radio "De acuerdo, chicos, nos vamos de aquí, os quiero a todos en el punto de encuentro dentro de dos minutos. Martinez, deja el cadáver donde está. Y procura no meter la pata de nuevo"

Después volvió a sacar el rollo de cinta y colocó un pedazo sobre los labios de Caitlin, para evitar que hiciera ningún ruido, e hizo lo mismo con Cisco "Sera mejor que ninguno de los dos intente hacerse el héroe"

Llevaron a Cisco y Caitlin, a punta de pistola, por los pasillos hasta llegar al parking. Una vez allí se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor.

"¿Donde están los otros? Ya han pasado casi cinco minutos"

Steve abrió la boca para responder pero lo único que salio de ella fue un hilo de sangre y cayó al suelo con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

Otro cuchillo salio volando en dirección a Leo pero este lo vio venir y logró bloquearlo con su arma, en ese momento Barry salio de entre las sombras y le quito el arma de una patada.

Caitlin y Cisco observaron atónitos como Barry y Leo se enzarzaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Barry logró rápidamente la ventaja y acabó rompiéndole el cuello a su adversario.

Tras unos instantes contemplando el cadáver, Barry corrió hacia Caitlin y, con mucha delicadeza, le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca "¿Estás bien?"

Ella intentó responder pero apenas pudo decir nada ya que había empezado a llorar de nuevo "Pensé que habías muerto. Uno de ellos ha dicho que te había matado y... y..."

"El que ha dicho eso era yo" Explicó Barry mientras le desataba las manos "Al salir del acelerador me he encontrado con un tipo todo vestido que negro que me apuntaba con una ametralladora y me ha dicho que no me moviese. En cuanto se ha despistado buscando su radio, supongo que para avisar a sus compañeros, le he dejado fuera de combate pero antes ha logrado disparar su arma y he tenido que fingir que era él para no alertar a nadie. Siento mucho haberte asustado"

En cuanto tuvo sus manos libres Caitlin se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Barry con todas sus fuerzas "No sabes como me alegro de que estés bien. Cuando pensaba que habías muerto, yo... yo" Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase. ¿Como iba a explicarle a Barry lo que había sentido al pensar que estaba muerto si ni siquiera era capaz de explicárselo a si misma?

Barry le acaricio la espalda con suavidad "Hey. Estoy bien, no vas a deshacerte de mi tan pronto Dra Snow "

"¡Mmmffphh!" Toda la magia del momento se hizo añicos cuando Cisco empezó a protestar para hacerles ver que aun estaba atado y amordazado.

"Dios, Cisco, lo siento" Caitlin, ligeramente sonrojada, corrió al lado de su amigo y le arrancó la cinta de la boca, mientras Barry se ocupaba de sus manos.

"¡Auuchhh!" Protestó Cisco cuando Caitlin le arrancó la cinta sin ningún miramiento "Podrías haberlo echo con más delicadeza"

Caitlin bufo indignada "Pensándolo mejor igual te la vuelvo a poner"

Cisco ignoró a Ciatlin y se centró en Barry "Oye, igual Caitlin estaba demasiado ocupada, abrazándote para decírtelo, pero deberías saber que hay dos tipos más sueltos por el laboratorio"

Caitlin volvió a sonrojarse al oír eso pero Barry ni siquiera se inmuto "Ya me he encargado de ellos" Por el tono de voz que usó Caitlin no tenia ninguna duda de que estaban muertos.

"Barry, querían que les dijéramos quien era Flash. No se como ha podido pasar, siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos para que nadie descubriera nuestro secreto"

El rostro de Barry se ensombreció "Creo que se como lo han descubierto. Tenemos que hablar con Oliver y los demás. Y buscar un sitio seguro en el que podáis estar por el momento, es muy posible que, quien quiera que haya enviado a estos tipos también sepa donde vivís"

* * *

"Lo siento si no está muy ordenado. Sinceramente jamás pensé que tendría invitados aquí" Se disculpó Barry mientras abría la puerta para que Caitlin pasase.

Caitlin le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora "No te preocupes, está bien"

Despues de sacar a Caitin y Cisco de laboratorio, asegurándose de que nadie les veia, Barry había llamado a Oliver y le había puesto al corriente de la situación. Oliver se había puesto furioso al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a sus amigos y había querido ir de inmediato a ver como estaban pero Barry había insistido en que tenían que mantener las apariencias y no llamar la atención. También le había dicho que lo más seguro era que Cisco, Caitlin y Wells se quedaran unos días en un sitio seguro, por lo menos hasta que hubiesen detenido al Espantapájaros. Oliver había accedido a dejar que Cisco y Wells se quedaran con él pero, y eso a Barry le parecía bastante sospechoso, había sugerido que seria mejor que Caitlin se quedara con Barry en su piso franco. Barry había intentado protestar, diciendo que seria más fácil protegerlos si estaban todos en el mismo sitio pero Oliver había colgado enseguida de modo que Barry se había resignado y había llevado a Caitlin a su guarida en Central City.

"Siento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí. Mañana mismo le diré a Oliver que te busque otro sitio"

"No me importa estar aquí. Además la compañía es muy buena" Caitlin se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir "Quiero decir que Cisco y Wells también son buena compañía pero ya les veo todos los días... Quiero decir que si a ti te viese más a menudo... No es que haya pensado mucho en ello ni nada... ¿Donde dices que está mi habitación?"

Barry sonrió al verla tartamudear de ese modo "Me temo que este piso solo tiene una habitación de modo que yo me voy a quedar con el sofá"

"Oh, no quiero ser una molestia, si quieres dormir en la cama..."

"Tu nunca seras una molestia Cait" La interrumpió Barry.

Caitlin le miró en shock "Me has llamado Cait"

"Lo siento. ¿No te gusta? Pensé que quedaba bonito"

"No, está bien, es que solo una persona en toda mi vida me ha llamado Cait. Simplemente me ha sorprendido"

Barry sintio que había una historia allí pero no quiso meterse "De todas formas, como iba diciendo, yo no duermo mucho así que no sera un problema que me quede en el sofá"

"Como quieras" Caitlin se mordió el labio "Oye, Barry, antes, en el laboratorio, has dicho que creías saber como esos tipos descubrieron que Cisco y yo conocíamos a Flash. ¿A que te referías?"

Barry estuvo un rato en silencio antes de responder "Ayer por la noche, cuando el Espantapájaros intoxicó a Oliver, bajé la guardia. Estaba tan centrado en llevarlo de inmediato con vosotros que no me fije en si alguien me seguía. Estoy seguro de que si lo hicieron y por eso lo descubrieron. Ha sido culpa mía, Caitlin"

"Tú estabas intentado salvar a tu amigo. No debes culparte"

"No es cierto, debería haberme dado cuenta. Os he puesto a todos en peligro por culpa de esto. Te he puesto en peligro a ti" Espetó Barry, alejándose de ella.

Caitlin se acercó lentamente a él y pasó sus manos por su cintura "Barry, me has salvado la vida. No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos habrían hecho a Cisco y a mí si tú no llegas a estar en el laboratorio"

Barry se dio la vuelta y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro "Eres hermosa"

Caitlin estaba segura de que debía tener la cara como un tomate. Quiso responder algo, cualquier cosa, pero antes de poder decir nada sintió los labios de Barry sobre los suyos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me alegro que a la mayoría os gustase el ultimo capitulo pero seguramente este lo vais a odiar. He decidido que este sera el ultimo capitulo de la primera mitad de la historia, mañana voy a subir un intermedio (poca cosa, como máximo 500 palabras) y luego la acción pasara a Starling City.**

Caitlin se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se dio la vuelta, en la cama, esperando poder acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Barry pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con que estaba sola.

Eso logró hacer que se despertase de golpe. ¿Donde estaba Barry? ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? No, imposible, al ver su jersey, su falda, sus tangas y su sostén esparcidos por el suelo, estaba convencida de que había pasado de verdad.

Recorrió todo el apartamento buscando alguna señal de Barry y, al no encontrar nada, miró que no le hubiese dejado un mensaje en el mobil, pero tampoco.

Como no sabía que más hacer, decidió darse una ducha mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Todo había empezado cuando Barry la había besado, pero la cosa no se había detenido allí. Barry la había guiado, entre besos hasta la cama y habían hecho el amor de forma salvaje.

Se sonrojó al recordar eso. Ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que se iba a la cama con el primer hombre que aparecía pero la noche anterior no había tenido ningún problema en tener sexo con Barry una vez, y luego otra, y otra, y otra... Para ser justos Caitlin había perdido la cuenta del numero de orgasmos que había tenido.

¿En que situación les dejaba esto? Ella sabía lo que sentía. Le gustaba mucho Barry, tal vez incluso se estuviera enamorando de él, pese al poco tiempo que se conocían, pero no estaba segura de lo que él sentía por ella. Tal vez para Barry la noche anterior tan solo había sido eso, una noche de sexo desenfrenado. A fin de cuentas se había despertado sola sin tener ni idea de donde había ido.

Justo en el momento en que salia de la ducha, su teléfono empezó a sonar y fue corriendo a cogerlo, con la esperanza de que fuese Barry, pero se sintió algo decepcionada al ver que era Cisco "Hola Cisco"

"Hey Caitlin. Tan solo te llamaba para decirte que Diggle vendra a buscarte en treinta minutos, para llevarte a Industrias Queen"

"¿Y para que tengo que ir a Industrias Queen?" Preguntó Caitlin confundida.

"¿Que quieres decir? Yo pensaba que Barry te lo había contado. ¿No está ahí contigo?"

"No. Cuando me he despertado ya se había ido. No tengo ni idea de donde está" Respondió Caitlin sin querer dar detalles de lo que pasó la noche anterior"

"Que extraño. Acabamos de hablar con él, por telefono, y nos ha dicho que lo mejor que podemos hacer es denunciar el ataque que sufrimos ayer a la policía. Barry piensa que si lo hacemos lo más publico posible, el responsable pensara que se equivocó al suponer que trabajamos con Flash y nos dejará en paz"

"Pero no podemos hacer eso" Gritó Caitlin, aun intentando procesar esa nueva información y dolida porque Barry no le había contado nada "Tendríamos que explicar como logramos escapar, y la policía tendría que registrar el laboratorio donde seguro que encontrarían evidencias de que Oliver es Flash. Por no hablar de nuestra cárcel privada para supervillanos"

"No te preocupes, Diggle te lo contara todo por el camino, pero ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos en Industrias Queen" Se despidió Cisco, dejando a Caitlin incluso más preocupada que antes.

Se vistió enseguida y fue a la calle a esperar a Diggle. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando este apareció con una limusina "Buenas días Dra Snow"

"Buenos días Mr Diggle"

Caitlin se sentó en la parte de atrás de la limusina, algo incomoda al no estar acostumbrada a viajar en esa clase de vehículos "¿No es esto un poco excesivo?"

"Cuando creamos el Team Arrow, Barry insistió en que todos tuviéramos tapaderas para, evitar que la gente sospechara, la suya, y al de Felicicty, es empleado de Industrias Queen. A mí me tocó ser el chofer negro" Explicó DIggle con una sonrisa.

"¿Podría explicarme que es lo que está pasando? Antes de que me llamara Cisco yo ni siquiera sabía que íbamos a tener esta reunión"

"Cisco me ha dicho que Barry no te ha contado nada. No puedo decir que me sorprenda pero, en vista de que ahora trabajamos juntos, habría estado bien por su parte avisarte"

"Si, eso habría sido un detalla" Comentó Caitlin con algo de amargura "Además no entiendo lo que me ha dicho CIsco sobre denunciar el ataque a la policía. ¿Acaso Barry no se da cuenta de que no podemos permitir que nadie entre en Laboratorios STAR?"

"Ese tema ya ha estado solucionado. Barry ha gastado todos los favores que le debe Amanda Waller y ha pedido que un equipo especial de ARGUS limpiara el laboratorio para impedir que nadie encontrara nada que os relacionara con Flash. Todos los metahumanos que teníais encerrados han sido trasladados a celdas de máxima seguridad de ARGUS especialmente diseñadas para contenerlos y todos los archivos que teníais sobre Oliver han sido borrados"

Caitlin se quedó de piedra al oír eso "¿Y lo ha hecho sin pedirnos permiso?"

"Él consideró que no había tiempo para eso" Dijo Diggle, aunque él tampoco aprecia estar de acuerdo en esa parte "Mira conozco lo suficiente a Barry para saber que sus métodos, si bien a veces pueden resultar algo radicales, siempre son efectivos. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es aprenderte tu versión de la historia para que Cisco y tú no os contrariéis en el interrogatorio"

"¿Y por que vamos a Industrias Queen? ¿No deberíamos ir a comisaria?" Preguntó Caitlin, resignándose.

"Puesto que Laboratorios STAR es, técnicamente, propiedad de Industrias Queen, Oliver tuvo que informar de ello a la Junta Directiva y ellos han insistido en tener una reunión con vosotros"

Durante el resto del trayecto Diggle le contó a Caitlin la historia que ella debía recitar cada vez que alguien le preguntase lo que había pasado en el laboratorio. En realidad era bastante fácil acordarse ya que la mayor parte había sucedido de verdad, las únicas diferencias estaban en que, en esta versión, ni ella ni Cisco sabían que querían de ellos esos hombres y Barry iba vestido con su traje de Green Arrow y, evidentemente , no conocían su identidad.

A Caitlin no terminaba de gustarle esa idea, sobretodo porque diciendo eso la policía de Central City tendría a Barry como sospechoso de cinco asesinatos, pero por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea.

Al verla tan nerviosa Diggle intentó calmarla, diciéndole que él, Oliver, el Dr Wells e incluso Felicity estarían con ella y Cisco para darles algo de apoyo. Caitlin se mordió la lengua para no replicar que la persona que realmente necesitaba tener a su lado era Barry.

Llegaron a la sala donde debía celebrarse la reunión para ver que todos ya les estaban esperando. Felicity fue la primera en verlos y fue de inmediato a abrazar a Caitlin "Me tenias muerta de miedo. Quise ir a verte ayer pero Oliver me dijo que era mejor esperar. No sabes como me alegro de que Barry estuviera allí con vosotros"

Caitlin le devolvió el abrazo "Yo también. Hablando de Barry ¿Sabes donde está?"

"No tengo ni idea. Todos pensábamos que estaba contigo"

Caitlin se obligó a tranquilizarse y se recordó que Barry era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo "¿Vamos a reunirnos con toda la junta?"

Oliver negó con la cabeza "No. Disculpad si sueno insensible pero la empresa tiene otros asuntos que atender de modo que solo estaremos yo y otro hombre Charles Roberts. Él es... Uno de los que me lo pone más difícil en las reuniones y nunca a aprobado que asumiéramos la deuda de Laboratorios STAR de modo que puede ser un poco complicado tratar con él"

"Lo que Oliver está intentando decir" Explicó Felicity "Es que ese tipo es un completo idiota"

"Gracias, Felicity"

"De nada cariño"

"Ejem" Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver a un hombre que Caitlin supuso, debía ser el tal Roberts "Disculpen la tardanza. Mr Queen, no sabía que también estaría presente su novia"

"Es amiga de la Dra Snow y me pidió venir para darle apoyo emocional. Puesto que esto no es un interrogatorio, ni nada parecido, no me pareció inapropiado"

Roberts sonrió falsamente "Por supuesto. Dra Snow, Mr Ramon, les agradezco mucho que hayan podido venir. De parte de Industrias Queen quiero asegurarles que estamos muy afectados por lo que ha pasado"

"Se lo agradecemos" Murmuró Caitlin. Cisco se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. A ninguno de los dos les daba buena espina ese tipo.

"En fin, supongo que lo primero es que ustedes dos nos cuenten al señor Queen y a mí que fue, exactamente, lo que pasó"

Puesto que Caitlin no estaba muy por la labor fue Cisco el que empezó a relatar los sucesos.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos hablando cuando se empezaron a oír ruidos de pelea procedentes del pasillo.

Caitlin miró a Oliver para ver si él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su amigo parecía estar igual de perdido que ella. Al igual que el resto de personas de la sala.

Caitlin habría podido jura que su corazon dejó de latir en el momento en que vio a Barry entrar, vestido de Green Arrow y con el arco cargado. Solo le bastó echar un vistazo a los demás para darse cuenta de que nadie tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. El primero que reaccionó fue Diggle, quien sacó su arma,al menos para intentar disimular, pero Barry disparó una flecha que le hizo soltarla.

"¡Charles Roberts!" Rugió Barry con una voz distorsionada, acercándose al hombre, que estaba claramente paralizado por el miedo, y agarrándole por el cuello "Tengo algunas preguntas para ti"

"¿Que demonios significa eso?" Preguntó Oliver, sin tener entender lo que pretendía hacer Barry, ni poder usar su velocidad ya que había demasiados testigos.

Barry ignoró a Oliver y siguió centrándose en Roberts "Ayer por la mañana, cinco hombres irrumpieron en Laboratorios STAR e intentaron secuestrar a dos de sus empleados, Caitlin Snow y Cisco Ramon. Pocos antes de que eso pasase, se realizo una transferencia bancaria a la cuenta de uno de esos hombres. Y el rastro del dinero lleva directamente hasta ti. ¿Contrataste tú a esos hombres?" Al ver que no decía nada Barry sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la clavó en la mesa, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Roberts "¡RESPONDE!"

"¡Si! Lo hice, lo hice, por favor no me mates" Suplicó Roberts.

Caitlin estaba en total shock ante lo que acababa de oír y por las caras que hacían todos era evidente que Barry no había advertido a nadie de cual era su verdadero plan.

Sin embargo Barry aun no estaba satisfecho "¿Estas relacionado de algún modo con El Espantapajaros? ¿Sabes quien es?" Roberts abrió la boca para responder pero Barry apretó más su agarre "Mas te vale no mentirme"

"Yo le contraté" Confesó Roberts entre jadeos "Le contraté para que matase a Oliver Queen y poder tomar el control de la empresa. Se suponía que nadie más debía salir herido"

"¿Quien es? ¡Dame un nombre!"

"Crein. Jonatan Crein. Es un empleado de la empresa. Pero es todo lo que se, te lo juro, nunca me dijo donde se escondía"

Barry soltó a Roberts y miró a Oliver "Señor Queen ¿Conoce a ese hombre?"

"Si, me lo presentaron hace unos días. No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces" Respondió Oliver, mirando a Barry de tal manera que parecía querer matarlo con los ojos.

"En vista de que este hombre a confesado querer asesinarle, dejare que sea usted quien le entregue a las autoridades. Y ruego que me disculpe por los daños que he causado a su oficina"

Oliver le miró confundido "Pero si no ha causado ningún daño"

Barry disparó una flecha, rompiendo una ventana y luego disparó otra que iba unida a un cable, tras lo cual usó su arco para deslizarse por el cable como si fuese una tirolina.

Caitlin, Cisco y Felicity corrieron hacia la ventana a tiempo de ver como Barry llegaba a la azotea del edificio de enfrente y desaparecía.

"Tío, eso ha sido una pasada" Murmuró Cisco

* * *

Caitlin no estaba segura de que sentir; Ira, traición, incredulidad, alivio... Todas esas emociones se agrupaban en su interior formando una montaña rusa emocional que la tenia totalmente agotada.

Después de que Barry hiciera su salida triunfal (O al menos así lo describía Cisco) habían llegado agentes de policía para arrestar a Roberts e interrogarlos a todos sobre lo que había ocurrido. La rapidez con que los coches patrulla habían llegado a Industrias Queen le hacia sospechar que había sido Barry el que los había llamado, antes de montar todo el espectáculo como Green Arrow. Se preguntaba como lo había echo Barry para descubrir que Roberts estaba detrás de todo este asunto y por que les había dicho nada a los demás. Especialmente a ella.

Oliver también estaba enfadado, resultaba evidente que apenas podía controlarse, debido a la forma en que Barry les había manipulado a todos. Lo mismo sucedía con Diggle y Felicity. Para ser justos todos estaban furiosos con lo que había hecho Barry pero, en vista de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, Caitlin pensaba que ella era la que tenia el derecho a estar más enfadada.

Una vez les dejaron salir a todos de comisaria, se dirigieron al apartamento de Oliver, confiando en que Barry se pusiera pronto en contacto con ellos para explicárselo todo de una maldita vez.

"Aun no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado" Se quejaba Felicity por sexta o séptima vez "La próxima vez que Barry me pida que me cuele en la base de datos del FBI le voy a decir que se aguante"

Oliver abrió la puerta y dejó que todos entraran "Todos sabemos que este es el estilo de Barry, pero esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. Espero que tenga una buena explicación"

"La tengo" Todos se quedaron helados al ver a Barry Allen en el salón tomándose una copa de Whisky "Espero que no te importe que haya abierto una de tus botellas, Oliver"

Oliver no respondió, en lugar de eso uso su velocidad para agarrar a Barry y estamparlo contra la pared "¿A que demonios estabas jugando antes? ¿Por que no nos has avisado?"

"Era necesario que ninguna supiera nada para alejar las sospechas de vosotros" Dijo Barry con voz calmada.

Oliver soltó a Barry pero aun le miraba con desconfianza "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Honestamente, Oliver, tanto tú como Felicity disimuláis fatal, y Cisco dudo que lo haga mucho mejor. Si os hubiese contado cual era mi plan no habríais sabido reaccionar bien. En cambio, al no saber nada, vuestras reacciones han sido perfectas"

"Pero aun y así podrías habérnoslo dicho de todas formas"

"No, no podía" Por primera vez Caitlin se dio cuenta de lo cansado que parecía estar Barry "Oliver, tanto a ti como a Felicity se os acusó de trabajar con Green Arrow en el pasado, y Roberts pensaba que Cisco y Caitlin trabajan con Flash. No podía arriesgarme"

"¿Lo has hecho para protegernos?" Preguntó Caitlin, sintiendo como parte de la tensión de las ultimas horas desaparecía.

"¿Como has descubierto que Roberts estaba implicado?" Preguntó Diggle, antes de que Barry pudiese responder a Caitlin.

"Le pedí a Amanda que buscara toda la información posible sobre los hombres que atacaron a Cisco y Caitlin. Así fue como encontré la cuenta bancaria que he mencionado antes"

"Ella no te debía tantos favores"

"Lo se. Ahora soy yo el que le debe un favor"

Por algun motivo, que Caitlin no pudo entender, las frentes de Oliver, Felicity y Diggle se arrugaron con preocupación "¿Le debes un favor a ARGUS? Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es bueno"

"Ya nos preocuparemos de eso en otro momento. Felicity, Diggle haced las maletas, volvemos a Starling"

Caitlin miró a Barry en total shock pero él parecía estar evitándola.

"¿Ya os vais? Pero si aun no hemos detenido al Espantapájaros" Dijo Cisco.

"La policía tiene su nombre, rostro, direcciones conocidas y todo lo que Roberts sabía sobre él. Si no ha huido de la ciudad, le encontraran sin problemas. Lo siento pero no podemos estar aquí para siempre, en Starling ya debe haberse empezado a notar la ausencia de Green Arrow, tengo que volver"

Caitlin no podía creerse lo que oía. Es decir, ella suponía que Barry tendría que volver a su ciudad tarde o temprano pero ¿Así sin más? Sin una despedida apropiada, ni pasar algo de tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor, sin ni siquiera haber hablado de la noche anterior. No, eso no podía permitirlo "Barry, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella pero lo único que le importaba era que Barry seguía sin mirlara "Claro, dime"

Caitlin apretó la mandíbula "A solas"

Barry asintió y ambos fueron al dormitorio para tener más intimidad.

"¿Que demonios ha sido eso?" Preguntó Cisco totalmente confundido.

"Nada bueno" Dijo Oliver, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Caitlin cerró la puerta y se encaró con Barry "¿De verdad pensabas irte así sin decirme nada?"

"¿Y que querías que te dijera?"

"Pues no lo se ¿Que tal hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche?"

Por primera vez Barry la miró a los ojos, pero fue con una mirada tan fría y distante que Caitlin prefiero que no lo hubiese hecho "No hay nada de que hablar. Lo de anoche fue un accidente que jamás debería haber sucedido"

Caitlin sintió como su corazón se rompía ante esas palabras. Se había preparado para la posibilidad de que Barry le dijera que no podían tener una relación debido a su vida de Justiciero, pero ¿Esto? Esto era mucho peor.

"¿Como puedes decir eso? Para mí no fue ningún error" Su voz empezó a temblar y podía notar las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Me dejé llevar. Tú estabas vulnerable, habías pasado por una experiencia traumatica, y me aproveché de ello. NO debería haberlo hecho"

Dolor. Eso era lo único que podía sentir Caitlin en ese momento "No te atrevas a decirme que me acosté contigo porque estaba vulnerable. Lo hice porque estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti que ni siquiera soy capaz de explicar"

"En ese caso, lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas"

Barry se disponía a irse pero Caitlin se lo impidió agarrándole el brazo "¿Me estás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Absolutamente nada?"

Durante un instante los ojos de Barry se suavizaron, pero enseguida volvieron a ser fríos como el hielo "Aléjate de mí"

Tras decir esas palabras Barry se soltó de su agarre y salio de la habitación.

Incapaz de controlar el llanto, Caitlin se tumbó encima de la cama y siguió llorando hasta que perdió la consciencia.

 **Parece ser que hay algun problema tecnico y no se pueden leer los cometnarios así que si quereis hacedme alguna sugerencia sobre la historia mandarme un mensaje o, de lo contrario, no lo podre leer.**


	8. Intermedio

**Como prometi ayer, aquí está el intermedio. Es posible que tarde un tiempo en volver a actualizar, necesito pensar hacia donde quiero que vaya esta historia. Como siempre, acepto sugerencias.**

 **El problema de los Reviews ya ha sido solucionado de modo que podéis volver a dejar comentarios.**

Jonathan Crane estaba mirando tranquilamente, por la ventana, contemplando las vistas de Central City, cuando uno de sus hombres de confianza entró.

"Señor, ha habido un problema, esta mañana en Industias Queen..."

"Lo se, lo se. Green Arrow ha descubierto que Roberts estaba detrás de los ataques, y él me ha delatado a mí. En estos momentos la policía de Central City debe de haber repartido una foto mía por toda la ciudad y estarán buscándome"

"Nadie sabe que se esconde aquí pero, en vista de la situación, lo más recomendable seria abandonar la ciudad, al menos temporalmente"

"Estoy de acuerdo. El anonimato era la clave para que mis planes se cumplieran y ahora todo esto se ha echado a perder... Nos vamos a Starling City"

"¿Starling City?"

Los ojos de Crene ardían de furia "Green Arrow ha destruido todo por lo que tanto he trabajado, y pienso hacerlo pagar. Voy a reducir su ciudad a cenizas, voy a hacer que contemple como sufren todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Y una vez se lo haya arrebatado todo, voy a matarlo"

* * *

 _ **Tres semanas después  
**_

Caitlin no lo había visto venir, realmente no. Hasta hacía solo un par de horas pensaba que el cansancio y la fatiga eran debidos a lo mucho que trabajaba y que el que estuviera tan sensible se debía a que aun tenia el corazón roto por culpa de Barry. Incluso los antojos de comida peculiares, que tenia cada vez más a menudo, o el que muchas mañanas acabara vomitando en el inodoro, no habían logrado hacer que se encendieran sus alarmas.

No había sido hasta esa misma mañana que se había dado cuenta de un hecho aterrador; Su periodo debería haber llegado hacía casi dos semanas.

Y allí estaba ella. Sentada en el inodoro, con una prueba de embarazo usada en la mano.

Sabiendo que no podía estar así todo el día, reunió valor y miró el resultado.

La prueba cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

Positivo. Estaba embarazada.

Estaba esperando el hijo de Barry Allen.


	9. Chapter 8

**Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que he actualizado. Os agradezco a todos la paciencia, pero lamento decir que será un capitulo algo corto.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Caitlin descubrió que estaba embarazada. Aun no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Cisco o Felicity, pero sabía que no seria capaz de guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo. Ahora estaba de siete semanas, lo cual significaba que en un mes y medio, como mucho, se le empezaría a notar el embarazo. Probablemente seria capaz de alargarlo hasta dos meses y medio, o puede que incluso tres meses, si empezaba a usar ropa mas holgada.

Caitlin sabia que, como mínimo, se lo tendría que contar a Oliver, Cisco y Wells, preferiblemente antes de que su vientre empezase a hincharse como un balón de fútbol, pero le preocupaba como podrían reaccionar y, especialmente, que a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera decírselo a Barry.

Porque si había algo que Caitlin deseaba más que nada en el mundo era no volver a ver jamás a Barry Allen.

Los primeros días, después de que él le dijera que no sentía nada por ella, se los había pasado prácticamente enteros llorando. Se sentía tan estúpida y débil. ¿Como era posible que se hubiese enamorado tan perdidamente de un hombre al que acababa de conocer? No tenia respuesta, ella siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte, independiente, pero Barry había logrado penetrar sus defensas en un tiempo récord y luego la había dejado rota y vulnerable.

Fue ese pensamiento el que logró hacerla seguir adelante y substituir la tristeza por otro sentimiento; Ira. Después de haber derramado hasta la ultima lagrima de su cuerpo, había empezado a odiar con todo su ser el hombre que le había causado tanto dolor. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad Barry había estado jugando con ella desde el principio, haciéndose el simpático y contándole historias falsas sobre lo mucho que había sufrido, para ganarse su corazón, llevársela a la cama y luego tirarla a la basura como un juguete usado.

En el fondo de su ser Caitlin sabía que probablemente nada de eso fuese cierto, pero odiar a Barry era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

O al menos fue así hasta que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Entonces volvieron los llantos, las noches sin dormir, la desesperación y todo lo demás. En esa ocasión le costó algo más salir del hoyo. Sus amigos pensaron que había sufrido una especie de recaída y volvieron a darle su espacio, algo que Caitlin agradeció porque no soportaba tener a todo el mundo pendiente de ella.

Finalmente había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con su embarazo y con lo que iba a hacer con el bebé. Iba a quedárselo. No podía negar que la idea de abortar había cruzado su mente en algún momento, pero la había descartado casi de inmediato. Puede que hubiese sido un accidente, pero era su hijo, o su hija, y pensaba quedárselo.

Pero no iba a permitir que Barry descubriera nunca su existencia. Estaba segura de que Felicity no se lo diría, pero Oliver ya era otra historia. De todos sus amigos Oliver era el único que seguía hablando con Barry, pese a lo que le había hecho, de modo que no estaba segura de si podía confiar en él. Estaba dispuesta a abandonar Central City si llegaba a ser necesario pero prefería darle un voto de confianza a Oliver antes de tomar una decisión tan radical.

Caitlin sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Aun tenia tiempo, no era necesario que se lo dijera a nadie, todavía.

Con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, Caitlin entró en Laboratorios STAR, lista para otro día de trabajo.

* * *

Barry aparcó su moto en un callejón oscuro y cogió su arco. Desde hacía casi un mes, algo extraño sucedía en Starling City. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Si, claro, seguía habiendo camellos vendiendo droga en las esquinas de los barrios marginales, pandilleros provocando pequeños destrozos o simplemente gente desesperada que se había visto obligada a robar para sobrevivir. Pero los grupos importantes, la triada, la mafia rusa y otros por el estilo, parecían haber desaparecido del mapa. Desde hacía un tiempo se odian rumores de que había un nuevo jugador en el tablero y había acabado con todos los demás, haciéndose con el control absoluto del negocio criminal en Starling City. Al principio Barry no se lo había creído pero estaba empezando a dudar.

Necesitaba respuestas.

"¿Felicity que ves?" Preguntó por su comunicador.

"No hay cámaras por la zona, tendrás que apañartelas por tu cuenta" Fue la respuesta fría y directa de Felicity.

Barry suspiró. Sabía que tanto Felicity como Diggle estaban muy molestos con él, por no decir otra cosa, por lo que había pasado con Caitlin. De echo estaba convencido de que, si Oliver no hubiese hablado con ellos, ambos habrían abandonado el equipo. En el fondo no les podía culpar, él mismo no se perdonaba lo que le había hecho. En el momento en el que había salido de la habitación y había oído como Caitlin empezaba a llorar había sentido como su corazón se rompía y había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver dentro, abrazarla y suplicarle que le perdonase.

La amaba. Se había dado cuenta de ello al despertarse a su lado, con Caitlin desnuda y abrazada a él, después de pasarse casi toda la noche haciendo el amor con ella. En aquel instante, al contemplarla dormida, con sus rizos castaños cayendo frente a sus ojos había sentido una paz y una felicidad que no experimentaba desde antes de naufragar en la isla.

Y había sido precisamente por eso que había cortado cualquier vinculo con ella de una forma tan contundente. Su mundo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, destrucción, muerte. Caitlin se merecía algo mejor que eso, se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecer. Le había dolido en el alma decidle que su noche juntos había sido un error, pero fue necesario. Había elegido cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir, quería hacerle daño, quería que ella le odiase.

 _Deja de pensar en eso y céntrate_ Se recriminó a si mismo.

Esa mañana uno de sus informantes le había dicho que iba a haber una reunión importante en los muelles de Starling City. Barry había decidido ir a investigarlo, con la esperanza de poder descubrir algo sobre ese supuesto nuevo jefe del crimen que había aparecido en la ciudad.

Ocultó en las sombras, Barry corrió a través de los contenedores de mercancías, sin ser visto, hasta la zona en la que, supuestamente, debía celebrarse la reunión pero, para su sorpresa, no había nadie.

"Felicity esto está desierto. ¿Estoy en el sitio correcto?"

"Si, al menos según lo que nos ha dicho tu amigo. ¿Seguro que no ves nada fuera de lo habitual?"

Barry escaneó toda la zona pero no vio nada que le llamase la atención, sin embargo su instinto le estaba gritando que saliese de allí de inmediato "Creo que esto podría ser una trampa. Voy a..."

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, una voz resonó en la oscuridad "Dicen que un depredador puede oler el miedo en su presa..."

Barry cargó de inmediato su arco con una flecha, pero no sabía donde apuntar. Esa voz parecía venir de todas partes.

"... Y yo puedo oler el tuyo"

Barry reconoció la voz "Crane"

"Prefiero Espantapájaros" Replicó Crane.

Barry avanzó despacio, escaneando toda la zona en busca de Crane "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Muy simple. Venganza"

"¿Quieres verme muerto? ¿Es eso?" Se burló Barry "Muchos antes que tú lo han intentado y han fracasado"

"Oh, no quiero matarte, al menos todavía no. Primero voy a dejar que veas como tu ciudad arde ante tus ojos y todos sus ciudadanos mueran sin que puedas impedirlo. Entonces, y solo entonces, tendrás mi permiso para morir"

Barry apenas lo vio venir. Crane saltó de repente delante suyo, vestido con su traje de espantapájaros y armado con una especie de guante con cuchillas en los dedos que a Barry le recordó a la garra de Freddy Krueger. Barry usó su arco para bloquear los ataques de Crane y luego le cogió la muñeca y se la rompió en un movimiento rápido.

Crane gritó de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Barry sacó una flecha y le apuntó en la cabeza "Es suficiente. Ahora vendrás conmigo"

Crane se dio la vuelta rápidamente y alzó la mano que tenia sana, soltando una nube de gas directamente en el rostro de Barry.

Barry se alejó en un intento de no inhalar la toxina, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Que sucede Arroy? ¿Tienes miedo?" Barry vio con horror como Crane se había transformado en Slade Wilson y tenia su espada clavada en el pecho de Caitlin.

"¡Noooooo!" El cuerpo de Caitlin cayó sin vida en el suelo y, a su alrededor, empezaron a aparecer otros cadáveres; Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, sus padres, Iris, Shado... Y después otras personas a las que no conocía. Decenas, cientos, miles.

Mirase donde mirase, Barry no veía más que cadáveres.


	10. Chapter 9

"¿Barry puedes oírme? ¡Barry!"

Felicity estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Habían perdido la comunicación con Barry un par de minutos atrás y, por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de recuperarla.

"¿Sigue sin responder?" Preguntó Diggle detrás suyo.

"Algo está interfiriendo con la señal y nos impide hablar con él" Explicó Felicity "Me temo que desde aquí no puedo hacer nada"

"Y no tenemos forma de saber lo que está pasando"

"No, como ya he dicho antes no hay cámaras en la zona" Felicity miró a Diggle preocupada "Esto no me gusta, John, antes de perder la comunicación estaba diciendo que se había metido en una trampa"

"Lo se" Felicity pudo ver, en los ojos de Diggle, la misma preocupación que la carcomía por dentro "Mándame las coordenadas exactas al mobil. Voy a ir a buscadle"

* * *

Barry se tambaleó pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Delante suyo Slade había vuelto a transformarse en Crane y todos los cadáveres habían desaparecido salvo el de Caitlin.

Entonces Caitlin abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar sangre "¿Por que me abandonaste Barry? Yo te amaba"

Barry se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo que estaba viendo no era real.

Crane aprovechó para volver a atacar. Barry intentó defenderse pero su cuerpo apenas respondía, y era mucho más lento de lo habitual. Un puñetazo en la cara, una patada en el abdomen, una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Por cada golpe que lograba bloquear Crane acertaba cinco. No podía ganar. Podía seguir intencionado hasta haber agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban o hasta que la toxina que había inhalado bloqueara por completo sus sentidos, pero Crane acabaría matándole tarde o temprano.

Tenia que huir.

Sacó una bomba de humo, de su cinturón, que guardaba únicamente para situaciones de emergencia y la estampó contra el suelo. Enseguida todo el terreno se cubrió de un humo denso que no dejaba ver nada. Sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo, Barry sacó una de sus flechas con cable incorporado y la disparó al azar, confiando en poder alejarse lo suficiente.

Apenas hubo recorrido unos 20 metros antes de chocar con fuerza con un contenedor. Gimió de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía que estaba al borde de perder la conciencia. Por un fugaz instante se imaginó dejar de luchar, rendirse, quedarse allí quieto y esperar a que Crane le encontrase y le matase. Pero no podía hacer eso.

Se levantó a duras penas y avanzo todo lo deprisa que pudo. No parecía que nadie le estuviera siguiendo pero su visión era doble y no oía nada aparte de un pitido constante en sus oídos.

Al cabo de no mucho se dejó caer al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Diggle entró en la Arrow-Cueva cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de Barry.

Felicity se levantó de un salto al verle "Dios mio. ¿Que ha pasado?"

"No lo se, me lo encontré tirado en medio de la calle" Respondió Diggle tumbando a Barry encima de la mesa.

"¿Está herido?"

"Yo diría que le han dado alguna clase de droga. Apenas reacciona y su pulso es muy débil"

De repente Barry empezó a convulsionar. Diggle apretó su cuerpo para evitar que se moviese demasiado "Sácale una muestra de sangre. Si no sabemos que le han dado no podremos ayudarle"

Felicity hizo lo que Diggle le pedía y escaneó la muestra en busca de cualquier substancia inusual. Casí se le paró el corazón cuando un pitido detrás suyo indico que Barry había entrado en parada cardíaca.

"¿John?"

"Estoy en ello" Diggle cogió el desfibrilador y aplicó una descarga al pecho de Barry logrando que su corazón volviese a funcionar.

Felicity soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó correr algunas de las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. Tenían que hacer algo pronto o Barry moriría. Por mucho que estuviera enfadada con él, por lo que le había hecho a Caitlin, seguía siendo su amigo. La idea de perderle para siempre le dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo.

"¡Ya están los resultados!" Anunció Felicity para que Diggle se acercase "Dios mio"

"¿Que sucede?" Pidio Diggle, preocupado al ver la expresión de Felicity.

"Hay rastros de la toxina del miedo en su organismo"

Los ojos de Diggle brillaron con comprensión "¿Crane? Maldito bastardo. Espera, tenemos el antídoto que Oliver nos dio, por si acaso Crane volvía a aparecer, solo tenemos que dárselo y..."

"Eso no servirá" Dijo Felicity señalando una pantalla llena de datos que Diggle no entendía "La formula no es exactamente igual a la que usó en Central Cituy. La ha alterado, me temo que el antídoto que tenemos es totalmente inútil"

"Entonces tenemos que hacer uno nuevo"

"Nosotros tardaríamos demasiado. Puede que Barry no tenga tanto tiempo" Felicity sacó su telefono para llamar a Oliver.

Necesitaban ayuda.

* * *

Caitlin se frotó los ojos en un intento de combatir el aburrimiento. Llevaban ya un par de días sin incidentes en Central City y tanto ella como Cisco se encontraron con que no sabían que hacer.

"Vamos, un atraco, un metahumano, o lo que sea, pero que alguien haga algo" Se quejó Cisco.

"Cisco deberías alegrarte de que nadie esté incumpliendo la ley" Le regañó Caitlin, aunque en secreto ella también deseaba que sucediese algo.

"Además, después de lo que sucedió cuando el señor Allen y sus compañeros vinieron a la ciudad, nos conviene mantener un perfil bajo. Esta inactividad criminal nos viene bien" Intervino Wells.

"Lo que sea, pero me estoy aburriendo"

Una ráfaga de aire les indico que Oliver había llegado "Hola chicos"

"¿Que haces aquí Oliver?" Preguntó Caitlin "Pensaba que ibas a tener reuniones todo el día"

"Si pero, ya sabes, me he escaqueado un momento para venir a veros, saber que tal os va y..."

"Te estás aburriendo ¿verdad?" Le interrumpió Cisco.

"No puedo aguantarlo más" Confesó Olvier "¿Estáis seguros de que no hay ningún metahumano suelto con el que poder luchar?"

Caitlin negó con la cabeza, incrédula "A veces tengo la sensación de que soy la niñera del grupo"

Oliver le sonrío "Si te sirve de consuelo creo que serias una gran madre"

Por un momento Caitlin entró en pánico al pensar que Oliver sabía de su embarazo, pero vio que solo estaba bromeando "Os tengo a vosotros dos, no necesito más niños"

Cualquier replica que Olvier pudiese tener preparada fue interrumpida cuando su teléfono sonó "Es Felicity. Dime cariño" Caitlin no sabía que le estaba contando Felicity a Oliver, pero su sonrisa despareció, substituida por una expresión preocupada "¿Que? ¿Cuando ha pasado? Está bien, vengo de inmediato"

Antes de que Caitlin, CIsco o Wells pudiesen preguntar que estaba pasando, Olvier salio corriendo sin ninguna explicación.

"Odio cuando hace eso" Comentó Cisco.

"¿Que creéis que ha pasado?" Preguntó Caitlin recordando la cara que había puesto Oliver.

"No estoy seguro, pero parece que en Starling CIty ha sucedido algo que requiere la presencia de Oliver"

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Unos quince minutos despues Oliver volvió a aparecer con un vial en su mano "Caitlin necesito que analices esto"

"¿Que es?" Preguntó Caitlin cogiendo el vial y viendo que se trataba de una muestra de sangre.

"Crane ha aparecido en Starling CIty y ha atacado a alguien con su toxina, pero parece que ha alterado la formula y el antídoto que hicimos la ultima vez ya no funciona" Explicó Oliver.

"¿El Espantapájaros ha vuelto?" Cisco parecía bastante entusiasmado.

Caitlin, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de Oliver. Parecía estar preocupado, muy preocupado "¿De quien es esta sangre"

Oliver dudó "No creo que eso sea importante"

Definitivamente estaba pasando algo raro "Oliver ¿De quien es esta sangre"

Caitlin le aguantó la mirada a Oliver hasta que cedió "De Barry"

Cisco soltó una maldición y Wells cerró los ojos con pesar, pero Caitlin no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos. Se había pasado las ultimas semanas odiando a muerte a Barry y ahora tenia que salvarle la vida. ¿Por que el universo la odiaba tanto?

"Caitlin, se que no debe entusiasmarte la idea de ayudar a Barry, pero morirá si no hacemos algo pronto" Dijo Oliver poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Por favor, es mi amigo"

 _Y el padre de mi hijo_ Pensó Caitlin. La idea de no ayudarle ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Por mucho que odiase a Barry no podía dejadle morir sin hacer nada.

"Voy a ponerme ahora mismo a ello" Prometió Caitlin "Pero quiero que me lleves a Starling City, en cuanto lo tenga echo, para poder seguir su recuperación"

Oliver pareció dudar pero acabó aceptando. Caitlin fue a su laboratorio para analizar la sangre de Barry. Le llevó más tiempo del que habría esperado pero logró sintetizar un antídoto que, en teoría, debería contrarrestar la nueva toxina de Crane.

"Ya está" Dijo Caitlin. Oliver la cogió en brazos "Oye procura que mi ropa no acabe ardiendo"

No estaba segura de si Oliver la había oído pero enseguida sintió el viento golpeando su cara. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esconder su rostro entre el pecho de Oliver para evitar hacerse daño.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pasó cuando Olvier, finalmente, se detuvo. Caitlin abrió los ojos y vió que debía estar en lo que Felicity llamaba La Arrow-Cueva. Felicity y Diggle estaban vigilando a Barry, quien estaba tumbado encima de una mesa y conectado a unos monitores.

"Caitlin" Felicity se acercó para abrazarla "¿Que estás haciendo aquí"

"Oliver me ha contado lo que ha pasado. He hecho un antídoto que debería funcionar y vengo a comprobarlo"

"Muchas gracias. Se lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti"

"No pasada nada, está bien" Aseguró Caitlin, a pesar de que ni ella misa se lo creía.

Las manos le temblaban cuando se acercó a Barry para administrarle el antídoto. Prácticamente al instante Barry empezó a convulsionar pero solo duró unos pocos segundos.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Diggle.

"Yo... No lo se" Admitió Caitlin, no se suponía que debía suceder eso "Pero su pulso se está normalizando. Creo que ha funcionado"

Barry empezó a revolverse y a gemir "No, papa no lo hagas. ¡No!"

Oliver se acercó a él "¿Barry me oyes? Maldita sea"

"¿Y ahora que está pasando?"

"Creo que está soñando con la muerte de su padre" Explicó Oliver.

Caitlin palideció, recordando que Barry le había contado que su padre se suicidó delante suyo. Estaba claro que Oliver también conocía la historia pero, por la cara que ponían, ni Diggle ni Felicity parecían entender que estaba pasando.

Durante la siguiente hora Barry siguió murmurando en sueños. Tras otro análisis Caitlin determinó que la toxina había sido pacientemente eliminada de su organismo pero que la poco que quedaba parecía estar haciendo que Barry reviviese los momentos más dolorosos y aterradores de su vida.

Caitlin deseaba poder hacer algo más para ayudarle pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar que el cuerpo de Barry eliminase de forma natural la toxina y, mientras tanto, tenían que ver a Barry llorando y gritando en sueños.

"No. No, por favor no. No te mueras" Volvió a gemir Barry.

"Shh. Solo es una pesadilla Barry" Intentó calmarle Caitlin. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos le partía el corazón verle sufrir de ese modo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" Seguía diciendo Barry "Quédate conmigo, Caitlin. Te amo"


	11. Chapter 10

**Lo se, lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho. Este capitulo tendrá una confesion dramatica y mucha amistad SnowQueen (Pues si, resulta que Oliver y Caitlin tienen un mote de pareja ¿Alguien lo sabía? Por que yo me enteré hace unos dias)**

 _Quedate conmigo, Caitlin. Te amo_

Despues de que Barry dijese esas palabras, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Arrow-Cueva. Tanto Felicity como Diggle se mirarón entre si incómodos, temiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiesen decir tan solo empeoraría la situación. Oliver soltó una maldicion en voz baja y miró a Caitlin, preocupado por como su amiga reaccionaria ante las palabras que acababa de oir.

"Necesito algo de aire fresco" Dijo Caitlin, tras superar el shock inicial, pasándose una mano por la cara para que los demás no viesen sus lágrimas.

"Caitlin espera" La llamó Oliver, pero ella ya se había ido. Suspirando con frustración le dirigió una mirada a Barry "Vaya un momento que has elegido, amigo"

Al salir a la calle, Caitlin ando hasta encontrarse con un banco y se sentó allí. Se frotó los ojos con la mano en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas que seguía derramando. Malditas hormonas de embarazada, por su culpa tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Evidentemente esa era la causa de tanto llanto, y no el que Barry acabase de decir que la amaba.

 _Si, claro, a lo mejor si lo repites otras mil veces te lo acabas creyendo_ Se burló una voz en su cabeza.

Caitlin no supo decir cuanto rato estuvo allí sentada pero, al cabo de un tiempo notó una rafaga de aire y Oliver apareció a su lado.

"He hablado con Cisco. Ha empezado a elaborar el antídoto a gran escala, por si el Espantapájaros decide atacar de nuevo, y me llamará cuando esté listo para que vaya a buscarlo. También me ha preguntado si queríamos que él y el Dr Wells viniesen a Starling para ayudar, pero le he dicho que no. Necesitaremos a alguien en el Laboratorio por si esto se nos va de las manos" Dijo Oliver sentándose a su lado. Al ver que Caitlin no responia, se puso serio "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Me dijo que lo nuestro fue un accidente" Susurró Caitlin con voz rota "Que no sentía nada por mí, que me alejase de él. Y ahora le acabo de oír confesar que me ama. ¿Que se supone que debo pensar? O está delirando por culpa de las drogas o es tan cobarde que no se atreve a decirme la verdad"

"Puede que haya otra explicación" Ofreció Oliver.

Caitlin negó con la cabeza "No hay ninguna otra explicación. Y la verdad es que no se cual de esas dos prefiero. Si lo dice de verdad, si realmente me ama... Me hizo mucho daño, Oliver, me rompió el corazón..."

"Hey" Oliver puso una mano en su mejilla al ver que Caitlin había empezado a llorar de nuevo "Se lo mal que lo pasaste, y lo ultimo que deseo es verte sufrir así otra vez, pero conozco a Barry, puede que solo lo hiciese para protegerte. Tal vez pensó que era más seguro para ti odiarle que amarle"

Caitlin le miró con escepticismo "¿Que clase de persona podría pensar algo así?"

El rostro de Oliver se ensombreció "Alguien que ha visto morir a todas las personas que ha amado en toda su vida"

Caitlin fijó la vista en el suelo "Aunque ese fuese el caso, no se si voy a ser capaz de perdonadle"

"¿Barry te contó alguna vez como me enteré de que él era Green Arrow?" Preguntó Oliver. Caitlin negó con la cabeza, confundida por la pregunta "Fue unos seis meses después de que volviese de la isla. Por aquel entonces a Green Arrow solo se le conocía como el Justiciero, o el Encapuchado y era mucho más propenso a matar que ahora. Yo llevaba varías semanas intentando ponerme en contacto con él"

"¿Por que?"

"Starling City estaba muriendo. La ciudad estaba infestada de empresarios y politicos corruptos que no les importaba a quien hacían daño con tal de tener sus bolsillos llenos. Despues de morir, mi padre me dejó una lista con los nombres de esas personas. Intenté enfrentarme a ellos por medios legales, pero fue inutil. De modo que decidi usar metodos más dradicales. Durante esas primeras semanas Barry había actuado contra algunos de los nombres de esa lista, pero estaba más centrado en acabar con las bandas y la yakusha así que supuse que él no debía tener acceso a la información que yo poseía"

"¿Ibas a darle esa lista para que los matase?" Preguntó Caitlin sorprendida.

"No, claro que no. Quería que les arrebatase su fortuna para devolvérsela a aquellos a quien se lo había robado" Se apresuró a aclarar Oliver "Pero todos mis intentos por contactar con el misterioso Justiciero fueron en vano. Un día Barry y yo estábamos reunidos en mi despacho y entraron tres hombres armados. Eran asesinos profesionales que Malcolm Merlyn había contratado para matarme. Por lo visto yo había estado haciendo algunas preguntas que cabrearon a gente importante. En fin, ja puedes imaginarte lo que pasó, Barry acabó con ellos en menos de un minuto. Sobra decir que no tardé demasiado en entenderlo"

"¿Y en ningún momento pensaste en entregarle a la policía?"

"Mentiría si te dijese que no se me pasó por la cabeza. Y tampoco voy a negar que me sentí traicionado al descubrir que él era el Encapuchado. Pero seguía necesitando su ayuda para acabar con la gente de la lista y pensé que puestos a trabajar con un psicópata era mejor que ese psicópata fuese amigo mio" Bromeó Oliver, logrando que Caitlin esbozase una débil sonrisa "Diggle y Felicity se nos unieron un tiempo después. Barry les seleccionó a ellos específicamente porque pensó que sus habilidades podrían ser muy útiles. Durante los siguientes meses, los cuatro funcionamos como un equipo, Barry y Diggle se ocupaban del trabajo de campo, yo hacía todo lo posible por combatir la corrupción como CO de Industrias Queen y Felicity se ocupaba de todo cuanto requiriese un mínimo conocimiento de informática. Hasta que descubrimos el plan de Malcolm Merlyn y fuimos incapaces de evitarlo"

Caitlin asintió en silencio. Oliver ya le había contado que Merlyn robó una maquina de Industrias Queen con la capacidad de crear terremotos y la usó para destruir parte de los Glades "No quiero sonar brusca ni nada, pero no estoy segura de por que me estás contando esto"

Oliver sonrió con tristeza "Barry jamás se perdonó a si mismo por no haber podido evitar el plan de Merlyn. Desde entonces se volvió aun más cerrado y distante con todo el que te conoció a ti"

Caitlin abrió la boca, sin estar muy segura de que decir, pero la volvio a cerrar al ver que Felicity se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

"Caitlin tienes que volver ahora mismo, Barry acaba de despertarse y yo no estoy lo bastante cualificada como para hacedle un examen médico" Dijo Felicity nada más llegar a su lado.

Caitlin sabía que Felicity estaba mintiendo ya que, según le había contado Oliver, era ella quien se ocupaba de curar a Barry cada vez que volvía herido de una misión, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir de modo que la siguió sin rechistar.

Al entrar en la Arrow Cueva se encontraron con Diggle haciendo todo lo posible para que Barry siguiese acostado.

"Ya te lo he dicho, John, me encuentro perfectamente. No necesito seguir tumbado"

"Eso sera mejor que lo decida tu médico" Anunció Felicity alegremente.

El rostro de Barry no mostró ninguna emoción al ver a Caitlin. Tampoco es que ella esperase otra confesión de amor, pero aun y así tanta indiferencia seguía resultando doloroso.

"Caitlin" La saludó con una inlinacion de cabeza, como si solo fuesen viejos conocidos.

"Barry"

"Felicity, Diggle, creó que Caitlin trabajará mejor si nosotros no estamos aquí molestándola" Dijo Oliver al ver toda la tensión que había entre Barry y Caitlin.

Felicity y Diggle salieron sin decir nada. Antes de irse, él también, Oliver se acercó a Caitlin y le susurró al oído "Recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar"

Una vez estuvieron solos Caitlin se acercó a Barry y empezó a realizar pruebas para ver si la toxina había dejado secuelas en su organismo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a penas se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que Barry decidió romper el silencio.

"Por lo que me han dicho, me has salvado la vida"

Caitlin no apartó la vista de la jeringuilla "Tan solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía que tú eras el paciente hasta que Oliver me ha traído"

"Mientes" Se limitó a decir Barry.

Caitlin apretó los labios "¿Esta conversación va a alguna parte o solos estás disfrutando burlándote de mí de nuevo?"

Barry suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas para lo que estaba apunto de hacer "Lo siento mucho Caitlin. Siento lo que dije y lo que hice"

Caitlin se congeló al oír "Si crees que una simple disculpa va a ser suficiente..."

"Se que no lo va a ser. Y también sé que no merezco tu perdon. Fui un cobarde"

"¿Lo dices de verdad o es solo otro de tus trucos para ganarte mi confianza, llevarme a la cama y luego deshacerte de mí?" Escupió Caitlin con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

"Te amo Caitlin" Dijo Barry tranquilamente.

Caitlin se quedó en shock. Era la segunda vez que oía a Barry decir que la amaba en menos de una hora. Y en esta ocasión era perfectamente consciente de lo que decía "No, tú no me amas. Tú eres incapaz de amar"

Caitlin empezó a alejarse de él pero Barry no la dejó "Cait..."

"¡No me llames así! No tienes derecho a hacerlo, ni a decir que me amas. Me pasé días llorando por tu culpa, me rompiste el corazón... No puedes... No puedes..." Caitlin empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Otra vez las malditas hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala pesada. Se odiaba a si misma por parecer tan débil delante de Barry, y se odiaba aun más porque había una parte de ella que deseaba creer que lo que Barry decía era cierto.

Barry la abrazó y, pese a que ella intentó soltarse, pronto se vio atrapada entre sus brazos "Se que no tengo derecho a decir esto. Durante este ultimo mes he intentado convencerme a mi mismo de que te alejé de mí para mantenerte a salvo, porque mi mundo es peligroso y no quería que estuvieses en peligro, pero me he dado cuenta de que no fue solo por eso, a fin de cuentas eres parte del equipo de Oliver, ja estás acostumbrada a vivir con un peligro constante, la verdadera razón por la que lo hice es porque durante todos los años que estuve desaparecido, olvidé lo que era el amor, para poder sobrevivir me obligué a dejar de sentir. Y luego te conocí y... Tuve miedo. De modo que elegí la salida más fácil"

Caitlin dejó de luchar. Deseaba poder creer a Barry, lo deseaba de corazón, pero le daba demasiado miedo que volviese a hacedle daño si confiaba en él "¿Entonces por que me estás contando esto? ¿Que te ha echo cambiar de opinión?"

Barry bajó la mirada "Te vi morir. Cuando inhalé la toxina de Crane, lo primero que vi fue tu cadáver"

"Me hiciste mucho daño. No puede confiar en ti, sencillamente no puedo" Susurró Caitlin.

Barry sonrió con tristeza "Lo se, y me lo merezco"

Caitlin no sabía que hacer. Su mente racional le decía que Barry solo le iba a causar más dolor, y que se alejase de él, pero su corazón le gritaba que confiase en él, que ambos podrían tener una vida juntos, con el bebé que estaban esperando, del cual Barry aun no sabía nada.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el momento fue roto cuando Oliver, Diggle y Felicity entraron en tromba "Barry tenemos un problema"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Me acaba de llamar el capitán Lance" Dijo Felicity "Crane ha liberado su toxina en una escuela del centro. Todos los niños, y los profesores han sido infectados"

Caitlin jadeó al oír eso "¿Cisco ha fabricado suficiente antídoto para todos?"

"Si, pero algunos de los niños ya estaban muertos cuando las ambulancias han llegado" DIjo Oliver apretando los dientes con furia "Y, ha habido dos ataques más, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera Laboratorios STAR tiene la capacidad para fabricar tanto antídoto en tan poco tiempo"

"Debe de haber planeado esto desde que arruinamos su plan en Central City. Seguramente debe tener suficiente toxina como para infectar toda la ciudad. Se está riendo de nosotros" Dijo Diggle.

"De nosotros no. De mí" Todas las miradas se centraron en Barry "Cuando me enfrenté a él me dijo que, antes de matarme, iba a ver como mi ciudad ardía, y yo no podría evitarlo. ¿Tenemos alguna pista de donde está?"

Felicity negó con la cabeza "Me temo que ninguna. Odio decir esto pero, ahora mismo estamos sin opciones"

"Te equivocas. Hay algo que podemos hacer" Dijo Barry.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Quiere vengarse de mí. A pesar de todo lo que está haciendo su plan final es matarme. De modo que se lo voy a poner en bandeja"

Caitlin juró que su corazón dejó de latir al oír eso "No puedes hacedlo"

"Ella tiene razón" Oliver estuvo de acuerdo "Además ¿Como piensas hacedlo? No tenemos ni idea de donde está, de modo que no puedes presentarte delante suyo y esperar a ver que pasa"

"No seré yo quien vaya a él, sera él quien venga a mí" Dijo Barry "Voy a entregarme a la policía y confesar que soy Green Arrow"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral antes de que Diggle, Felicity y Oliver empezasen a gritar a la vez.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

"¡Eso es una locura!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¡No tenemos más opciones!" Gritó Barry "Cada segundo que perdemos más gente inocente morirá. No voy a dejar que la gente de está ciudad siga sufriendo por mi culpa. Voy a entregarme a la policía. Si siguen el procedimiento, harán una rueda de prensa para comunicar mi detención y luego me trasladaran a prisión. Entonces es cuando Crane atacara y Oliver estará allí para detenerle"

"Barry, aunque este plan tenga éxito pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel" Dijo Oliver.

"Creo que he echo cosas más que suficientes para merecérmelo" Barry se acercó a Caitlin, que seguía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, y la besó suavemente en los labios "Lo siento Caitlin, por todo. Tuviste mala suerte el día en el que entre en tu vida"

Barry abrazó a una llorosa Felicity, y le dio la mano a Diggle, antes de encaminarse a la salida.

Al ver que realmente pretendía hacerlo, Caitlin logró salir de su estupor "No puedes hacerlo Barry, si no mueres, pasaras toda tu vida en la cárcel" Barry siguió como si no hubiese dicho nada de modo que, por pura desesperación, Caitlin gritó "¡Estoy embarazada!"


End file.
